Cinco noches con los HTF
by 4nk0ku
Summary: Esto es un crossover de dos cosas que me encantan y este es mi primer fic, en esta historia veremos la historia de los personajes de HTF como se desenvuelven al tener que trabajar de guardias una pizzeria especial donde rara vez los guardias duran mas de un dia (Mal summary, denme una oportunidad)
1. Prologo y pautas

Un hombre regordete y muy mayor... Eso era él y ahora se encontraba frente a las puertas de aquel local/ restaurante/ de pizza, saco las llaves naturalmente pero sus manos temblorosas le hacían imposible el asestar la llave en la cerradura... Aquel hombre... Era el dueño de aquel local pero ¿A que le tenia tanto pavor?, ¿Porque se ponía nervioso de entrar a un lugar que le pertenecía? Simple pero mejor que explicarlo veamos por nuestros propios ojos ahora que a logrado girar la cerradura...

Intentando hacer el mas mínimo ruido entro al lugar y sus nervios parecieron tranquilizarse cuando al pasar por la zona especial del local, El escenario, comprobó que las estrellas de aquel espacio estaban quietas en su lugar sobre aquel piso de madera. Siguió de largo dejando atrás a los seres inmóviles y con mas libertad comenzó a llamar un nombre, callo por uno segundos esperando respuesta...

...

...

...

Nada.

Volvió a llamar nuevamente con el mismo resultado, arqueo una de sus cejas pero cuando estuvo por clamar por aquel pobre desgraciado su móvil sonó.

-Hola, se a comunicado con Freddy Fazbear Pizza, actualmente no estamos trabajando así que no podemos atenderlo- hablo el dueño de aquel local al mismo que decidió seguir caminando

Continuo hasta llegar a aquella habitación que se encontraba escondida de la vista de los clientes, aquella habitación que era la oficina del guardia de seguridad... Constaba de una pequeña cabina donde solo cabía un escritorio y una silla giratoria, a cada lado de la cabina se encontraban las típicas puertas metálicas que se cierran hacia abajo con solo oprimir un botón y por el escritorio había un surtido de una gran cantidad de cosas amontonadas, sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención fue un pequeño cuadrado negro en el suelo aunque no era un cuadrado si no una tablet, levanto el aparato mirándolo como si nunca hubiese visto una en su vida, sin embargo decidió continuar aquel recorrido con el telefono aunque en linea pues continuaba hablando con aquel inoportuno.

-ah lo siento, pero, ya tene... -Paro en seco su rechazo hacia la petición por el puesto de trabajo, después de todo solo lo iba rechazar pues ya tenia guardia sin embargo lo que ayo en una habitación que permanecía, sospechosamente, cerrada le hizo recapitular su idea-... El trabajo es tuyo- le informo al que sea que estuviese al otro lado de la linea telefónica y su voz e expresión se notaron mucho mas serias pero no era nada raro considerando lo que había visto y sin embargo mantenía la calma... Dio medio vuelta volviendo sobre sus pasos para salir de la habitación dejando a sus espaldas a el cuerpo de un pobre desgraciado destrozado y bañado en sangre algunos órganos internos se denotaban desde dentro hacia fuera de aquel traje mecánico al que había sido forzado a entrar...

No le tomo mucho a aquel hombre regordete deshacerse del cuerpo, después de todo era rutina, y una vez limpio de crimen se dio el lujo de ver a sus "minas de dinero" quienes tambien eran los causantes de que cada semana o dia hubiese que reemplazar al vigilante. Miro directo a los ojos artificiales con seriedad

-Nada les costaría dejarles vivir por algo mas que un solo dia -negó en gesto decepcionado con el hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo, es que, mírenlo ¡Estaba hablando con seres sin inteligencia propia! y aun así se sentía que no solo escuchaban si no que tambien le miraban amenazadoramente, se aterro pero mantuvo la compostura- ustedes son solo una show que me hada rico -les exclamo comenzó a emprender viaje hacia la salida del local solo por seguridad, claro que el no sabría que los ojos de aquellos "seres artificiales sin vida" lo seguían.

Como seguro lo hablan notado esto es un crossover de FNaF y HTF

Obviamente todos sabemos que es HTF

Así que solo explicare FNaF o Five night at Freddys: Una historia sobre ser un guardia de seguridad, tu objetivo es simple y claro: sobrevivir, claro que los animatronicos te harán la vida imposible mientras intentan acabar contigo

Ustedes pueden elegir de entre todos los personajes de HTF quien ira a trabajar a Freddys Fazbear pizza en cada nuevo capitulo, quien vive y muere sera decidido al azar con una moneda

PD: los personajes de HTF estarán humanizados y aunque me gustaría que los de FNaF tambien lo estén eso lo dejo a decisión suya


	2. Capitulo 1: Lummpy

Personaje elegido: _**Lummpy**_

Resultado de la moneda de la fortuna: Ha sido lanzada tres veces

1° Primer resultado: Sello= Muerte

2° Segundo resultado: Cara= Vida

3° Tercer resultado: Sello= Muerte

_**...**_

_**El destino de Lummpy ha sido asignado**_

**Capitulo 1: Primera historia: Lummpy**

Salió de arreglarse con el uniforme de guardia que ya se le había asignado… O eso era lo que decía el sin embargo… El cabello turquesa con alguno que otro mechón rubio sobresalía despeinado bajo la gorra, torcida para remarcar, y el hecho de que la camisa estuviese mal abotonada saltando varios botones o abotonándolos en el lugar que no debía, si, no podía estar más desaliñado. O eso pensaba el rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa que decía claramente "Sonrió para no llorar" por como se había arreglado el mayor, y pensar que hace años había sido su profesor… Ahora que lo pensaba era su culpa que el hombre que solía ser muy inteligente actualmente tuviese la misma inteligencia que un niño de 6 años, pues, aunque no fue intencionalmente por evitar que el muriese el peliturqueza no solo había arriesgado su vida si no que también había quedado… Especial por asi decirlo, suspiro, desde aquel día había comenzado a ir a verle todo el tiempo pues se sentía culpable

-Déjame arreglar esto- Dijo y camino hasta quedar frente al de cabellos turquesas y entonces acomodo su camisa y le coloco la gorra como debía estar, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupado por el nuevo trabajo de su ex mentor ya que se alegraba de que al fin tomase responsabilidades a pesar de su estado pero ¿Y si era demasiado para él? La ciudad era realmente pacifica e iba a trabajar de noche por lo que no debía preocuparse de que saliese herido y con ese punto a favor le acompaño a fuera de la casa del mayor- Vamos hombre, tu puedes con ello- Animo antes de darle un empujón suave solo para impulsarlo a caminar

-Gracias Cudless- Agradeció el mayor sonriendo tontamente y agito su mano mirando a su amigo rubio mientras avanzaba, Cudless le devolvía el saludo amablemente pero luego su rostro se tenso

-¡Lummpy Cuida… !- Demasiado tarde- … Do- Termino su frase con una póker face, por mirarlo a él el peliturqueza había chocado con un poste estampándose la cara contra este, el rubio suspiro mientras lo veía pararse, seriamente estaba replanteándose la idea de dejarlo ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lummpy llego a las 11:45 de la noche y observo al hombre regordete frotándose las manos nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar el reloj, estaba tan concentrado en esto que no noto al peliturqueza acercándose hacia él hasta que…

-¡Hola!- Exclamo Lummpy casi dándole un infarto al pobre hombre pasado de kilos, este a su vez se sujeto el pecho a causa del susto que le habían dado, estuvo por soltarle su repertorio personal de insultos al peliturqueza pero al verle se quedo callado, ese chico no era normal.

-Ah… Hola- Carraspeo al no saber cómo responder pero el ver el reloj le hizo volver la prisa, ya eran las 11:50- Mira tú puesto de trabajo esta donde te dije hoy cuando te presentaste a trabajar a la hora que no debías, solo debes trabajar de las 12:00 AM hasta 06:00 AM, en el tienes una tablet, en ella puedes ver y escuchar… Ciertas cosas, úsala correctamente- luego de dadas las indicaciones aquel hombre partió prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz no sin antes cerrar con llave desde el lado de afuera y dejar a Lummpy mirándolo atontado… Cinco minutos después pareció reaccionar en que no podía quedarse toda la noche y decidió buscar el lugar que le había dicho y que ahora no recordaba donde estaba, paso por el escenario siendo inmediatamente cautivado por los animatronicos quienes le intrigaban a sobremanera para su buena fortuna la primera noche no se movían hasta las dos, a veces a la una, pero normalmente a las dos.

-Hola… - saludo el peliturqueza esperando que los animatronicos contestaran

…

…

…

-Holaaaa… -Volvió a insistir

…

…

Silencio

Cansado de que lo ignoren se subió al escenario parándose frente a los seres artificiales

-¡HOLA! –Exclamo en la cara del oso marrón… Nada, les miro molesto y de paso miro bien a los otros dos robots, uno era un pollo o tal vez un pato y el otro un conejo morado que le recordó a Cudless, por alguna razón siempre había pensado en Cudless como un lindo y pequeño conejito rubio, suspiro, el solo quería hacer amigos pero si se forzaban en ignorarlo no seguiría insistiendo, claro no se había fijado que los ojos de los animatronic había permanecido apagados hasta que el de cabello turquesa salió de la habitación.

2:00 AM, le había tomado su tiempo pero había encontrado su puesto de trabajo, en el camino se había encontrado con un animatronic mas pero él era un zorro pirata lo cual le recordó a su amigo Russel pero él era más imaginable como una nutria pirata que como un zorro, intento hablar con él pero el zorro no respondía asi que pensó que estaba dormido y siguió su camino teniendo la suerte de encontrar en dirección completamente opuesta su oficina.

El peliturqueza iba a tomar asiento pero cuando se fue a sentar aplasto algo con su peso, al fijarse que era vio una novedosa tableta que gracias a los dioses no se había roto , entonces recordó que se supone que tenía que usarla, encendiendo el aparato se dislumbro en pantalla la imagen del escenario y a un lado el control para cambiar de forma táctil la camada pero Lummpy no sabía manejar algo tan fácil y estaba más concentrado en ver que los seres del escenario que lo habían ignorado antes habían desaparecido del escenario aunque.

-Me pregunto si habrán tenido que ir al baño – Se cuestiono a si mismo mirando la cámara, entonces noto los botones a cada lado de las puertas, eran uno rojo y uno blanco al lado de cara puerta- Puer-ta… Luz- Leyó lo que decía debajo de cara botón y por mera curiosidad presiono el rojo izquierdo haciendo que la puerta izquierda se cerrase con leve ruido y gran velocidad, se sorprendió y aunque no se había percatado también se había salvado pues en ese momento Bonnie, el conejo de pelaje morado, estaba llegando a su puerta.

5:00 AM

Había sido una noche difícil y de verdad difícil mas no exactamente para Lummpy sino más bien para los pobres animatronic que ya no estaban tan seguros de querer matar al peli-turquesa.

En primer lugar les cerraba la puerta en la cara sin siquiera verles y en segundo las pocas veces salía lograba volver a la oficina sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlos, sin duda alguno ese hombre era demasiado astuto para ellos o por lo menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban pues no eran consientes que cuando les cerraba la puerta en la cara en realidad el peliturqueza había estado jugando con los botones y la única vez que salió, en la que fue solo a hurtar un poco de pizza a la cocina, se había visto en una situación peligrosa al estar en la misma habitación que Chica, la pollo amarilla, claro que en ningún momento había notado la presencia de la animatronic pues estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos, tomo unos cuantos pedazos de pizza y siguió su camino justo cuando la pollo lo iba a atacar, una vez fuera de la cocina se le había caído un pedazo sin que se diera cuenta y cuando Chica salió prácticamente corriendo para alcanzarlo se resbalo con la rebanada pero como Lummpy escuchaba músico no noto el tremendo ruido que hizo el metal de su cuerpo al chocar con el suelo. Artos de jugar al gato y al ratón con el peliturqueza decidieron romper con las reglas que se habían impuesto entre ellos para atacar a sus víctimas, Lummpy, quien permanecía en su oficina pudo escuchar el sonido de una caja musical acercándose acompañado de una risa de dudosa procedencia… Por más que el peliturqueza fuera despistado y torpe esto sí que lo estaba aterrando más aun porque de repente la pizzería entera había quedado sin luz mas no porque se acabase la energía sino mas bien fue como si todos los focos se hubiesen roto al mismo tiempo, escucho pasos aproximándose y cerro ambas puertas que aun funcionaban temiendo que fuera algún monstruo que viniese a por él, tristemente no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, se acurruco bajo el escritorio por seguridad al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como golpeaban frenéticamente las puertas de ambos lados y se reían de él, risas macabras y aterradoras como las de películas pero eran reales, intento esperar a que todo pasase, estaba cerca ya eran las 5:30 AM si no lo atrapaban por 30 minutos más podía sobrevivir claro que eso él no lo sabía, tristemente la fortuna había decidido el final de Lummpy y justo en ese momento sonó un ruido que callo todo sonido, aquel que indicaba que se había ido la electricidad…

Completo silencio llego mas luego se escucho pasos que iban asi adentro de la oficina, Lummpy albarazo sus piernas esperando que coco no lo encontrase sin embargo cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con algo peor de lo que esperaba

-Te encontré- Susurro la boca mecánica de la que escurría sangre que hacían juego con aquellos ojos completamente negros y diabólicos ubicados en aquella cara de pelaje marrón que de día solía hacer reír a los niños… Freddy había hecho su aparición frente a Lummpy y por detrás de él entraban los otros dos luciendo igual o más aterradores que el oso.

…

…

El rubio de ojos azules y buzo con unas tiras que parecían orejas de conejo saliendo de la capucha esperaba bastante preocupado frente a la casa de su mentor, miro en su celular la hora 2: 35 PM

-…- Ya llevaba más de uno hora allí parado esperando- Lummpy… -susurro

_**Lummpy se ha agregado a la lista de personajes inutilizables**_

Seleccione el siguiente personaje:

Chicos final del primer cap. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Alabanzas?, ¿Criticas? , ¿Tomatazos? … Acepto todo con los brazos abiertos… Excepto los tomatazos esos tírenselos a mi hermano mayor :D


	3. Capitulo 2: Flaky

Primero que nada a responder comentarios:

S-S-C-F-F-S: ganaste, Flaky sera la que Sufra hoy

LaAlquimistaDeAceroHTF: Comentarios como los tuyos son los que me hacen sumamente feliz -Con brillos en los ojos la chica logro decir esto a pesar de que por su boca escurría un arco-iris- Tristemente Shifty y Lifty no quedaron para capitulo :( tenia buenas ideas para esos dos pero, ¿Sabes? a todos los HTF les llegada su noche tarde o temprano -risa malebolamente malvadosa(?)- con esta clase de fics donde yo decido si el personaje vive o muere me siento como dios :Y... Y ME ENCANTA aunque no decido yo si no que lo hace la moneda pero se entiende ¿No?

yumi happy nya: No se si lo sepas pero ya hay capitulo de Lummpy :3 y sobre que los animatronics sean humanizados... Tanto hoy como en el capitulo anterior estaban como originalmente son pero si alguien secunda tu opinión los humanizare en los siguientes capítulos, ojo que aunque tengan forma humana seguirán siendo Animatronics así que el peligro para los HTF no disminuye, de hecho, aumenta pues siendo humanos tienen mas facilidad para sujetar un arma que antes cuando tenían que pelear para que su mano sin articulaciones sostuviera cualquier cosa xD

V-2: Como le dije a la alquimista de acero, a Giggles no le toco hoy pero bueno otro día le llegada Chan chan chaaaaan. Por cierto tienes razón con lo de la moneda, lo haré de ahora en adelante

yuu: aunque no pusiste gran cosa rompiste el empate y se te agradece

Eso es todo y un agradecimiento a todos los que comentaron el ver que nuevos usuarios comentan y leer también sus opiniones me alegra mucho y me da ánimos para querer actualizar mas rápido cada día y mas aun porque se que no soy la mejor escritora de hecho soy una novata apenas :'3

Ahora si comencemos con esto:

Personaje Elegido: _**Flaky**_

_**El destino de Flaky ya ha sido asignado**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 2: La historia de Flaky**

Acostada tranquilamente en una cama había un pequeño bulto completamente cubierto por la sabanas y del que solo sobresalía una maraña de pelos rojos por una abertura en el refugito que bien podría ser similar a un iglu (o como se escriba xD), el reloj marco las 7:00 AM y una alarma sono haciendo que el bultito se estremeciese ligeramente y de algún lado de este salio una mano delgada y delicada que se esforzaba por encontrar el aparato y callarlo, luego de por fin hacerlo el bultito se agitó de nuevo y se vio desecho cuando una ¿Niña? de melena roja y despeinada se sentó aun en la cama y bostezo abriendo levemente sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello, aun seguía medio dormida pero se levanto. Y bien sus pequeños y delicados pies tocaron el frío suelo se estremeció un poco haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo que por cierto era muy pequeño y delgado, tanto que se le hacia difícil creer a quien la viese que ya era mayor de edad, si para todo el que la viese por primera vez en su vida era como una niña todavía y eso que vivía sola... Se desperezo luego de acostumbrarse al frío y se levanto dejando ver el pequeño vestido/camisón blanco que llevaba, fue a su armario sacando un poco de ropa y se dirigió al baño donde se tomaría una ducha tibia y se prepadaria para el dia de hoy...

Una vez lista con un suéter, bastante, holgado color rojo oscuro y una faldita negra camino por la casa en dirección a la cocina para tomar un desayuno pasando por casualidad al lado de una pared blanca con un calendario en ella que de casualidad tenia una fecha marcada para mañana...

...

... Reaccionando y...

Rebobinemos un poco

La chica volvió inmediatamente hacia el calendario revisando la fecha marcada. Era el cumpleaños de alguien, cierto peliverde, muy especial.

-¿C-como... ?- La pequeña comenzó a temblar conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos rojos sin mencionar que su rostro rojo de vergüenza, si , vergüenza de si misma al olvidar un dia tan importante

Sin embargo... No tenia tiempo para ponerse mal por ese detalle necesitaba arreglar las cosas, comprar un regalo y hacer un pastel, obviamente sin maní por la alergia que ambos compartían, tal vez no tendría tiempo para organizar algo como una gran fiesta pero por lo menos podría cantarle el "Feliz cumpleaños" y tal vez reunir a un par de amigos mas para que no sea tan incomodo para la pequeña pelirroja estar con él y sin embargo no tenia el suficiente dinero para lo que quería hacer ¿Porque? hace unos días había salido con su gran amiga de cabellos rosados, Giggles, la cual es una gran amante de la ropa y moda por lo que había arrastrado a la pelirroja en su tiempo libre llevándola a la fuerza a ver tiendas en un centro comercial. La cosa no habría estado tan mal de no ser porque la pelirosa no contenta con llevar a la pequeña de tienda en tienda la hacia probarse de todo tipo de ropa, de hecho casi la mata al hacerla meterse en un probador que , obviamente, era un espacio reducido y luego comenzando a lanzarle ropa para que se la probada por encima de dicho cubículo pero la pelirosa parecía olvidar que su amiga es, realmente, pequeña en tamaño y casi la asfixio enterrándola en ropa... Gracias a dios que empezó a preocuparse por la pelirroja que no salia pues si no la pobre pequeña no las contaría. Dejando aquello atrás la había hecho comprarse ropa que realmente la pequeña no necesitaba pero la pobre es tan persuasible que había obedecido a la de cabellos rosas sin rechistar.

Ahora tenia problemas de dinero y se acercaba una fecha importante... Bah, ni se acercaba mas bien ¡Ya estaba casi en esa fecha!, ciertamente tenia muchos problemas y entonces como caído del cielo o mejor dicho traído por el viento hasta que se estrello con tu cara, entro la hoja de un periódico por la ventana de su casa y aprovechando que la pelirroja estaba distraída dicha hoja se había pegado a su cara como si la estuviese atacando, ¿Que? ¿Creían que había dicho la expresión anterior solo por decir?, en fin, volvamos a la historia... la hoja la había tomado por completa sorpresa tanto así que provoco que temblase completamente aterrada y soltase un ligero gritito... No, realmente no era muy valiente, mas cuando se dio cuenta que su "atacante" no era mas que un indefenso pedazo de papel se relajo y sintiéndose una completa tonta se lo quito de la cara y entonces sus rojos ojos se posaron en un anuncio sobre una pizzeria que necesitaba un guardia de seguridad pero lo mas importante del anuncio era el pago ¿¡En serio tanto dinero por cuidar una pizzeria!? bueno, sabia que cuidar un negocio de noche no era fácil por la cantidad de robos que podía haber pero aquel pueblito era muy tranquilo así que ¿Por que ofrecían tanto?...

Bueno en realidad no tendría que quejarse puesto que esa podría ser la solución a todos sus problemas pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño, pobre Flaky no sabia que en realidad lo que ofrecían no era ni un poco justo comparado con el riesgo que se corría, después de todo ¿Quien puede ponerle precio a la vida? mas si es TU vida, pero claro que la pelirroja no lo sabia... Fue por su abrigo y alguno que otro papel de identificación, porque sabia que lo iba a necesitar para comprobar su edad, y salio de casa con la decisión de pedir el empleo... Mi mas sentido pésame Flaky...

Al llegar a la pizzeria pidió a una camarera para hablar con el dueño del restaurante pero esta se le quedo mirando con cara rara mientras le preguntaba porque quería verlo, la pelirroja explico con toda la paciencia del mundo tartamudeando una que otra vez e incluso tubo que mostrarle su identificación pues la chica no se creía que fuese a pedir el trabajo sin mencionar que... ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Porque? bueno realmente no tenia porque inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás así que solo volvió a preguntar nuevamente por el jefe, la mujer intento convencerla de que no era lo mejor que podía hacer pero la pelirroja no tenia otra opción así que tímidamente insistió en que por favor la llevase con el dueño, la mujer la miro con ¿Lastima? y la llevo con cierto hombre regordete que ya conocemos.

-¿Entonces quieres el empleo?- Pregunto aquel hombre una vez tubo a la pelirroja frente a el esta le hubiese contado su situación, que la verdad a él realmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pero no seria grosero de interrumpirla.

-S-si- Tartamudeo tímidamente la chica, se sentía incomoda de estar en esa situación pero mas incomoda estuvo cuando aquel hombre muy mayor empezó a mirarla de arriba a abajo -¿S-se-señor? - Pregunto

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto

- A-ah...-La chica no podía responder estaba lo suficientemente acomplejada con que la vieran menor de edad pero estaba preparada, mostró el papel y el hombre lo tomo revisándolo

-Ya veo -Dijo al poco de terminar de verlo- El trabajo es suyo señorita- dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a la chica ¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?... Bueno por lo menos lo había conseguido. El hombre llamo a una camarera y esta se llevo a Flaky por ordenes de su jefe para entregarle el uniforme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miro al espejo insegura, el uniforme le quedaba ciertamente enorme y es que se lo veía venir pero... Esto la deprimía mucho.

Luego de calmadas sus penas sobre ser muy pequeña o parecer niña en lugar de adulta la pequ- digo la chica suspiro pesadamente y camino hacia aquel lugar donde trabajaría la noche entera... Aunque se sentía el aire lúgubre a su alrededor pues no es como si realmente quisiese el trabajo pero no tenia otra opción, al llegar al local de pizza se encontró con su jefe esperando en la entrada, este le dijo donde estaba su puesto de trabajo y le informo de la existencia de una tableta donde podría vigilar cualquier movimiento extraño, la chica al principio no entendió muy bien esto pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar puesto que antes de darse cuenta el hombre la había literalmente empujado dentro de la pizzeria y cerrado la puerta con llave tras ella. Si le había enojado aquel gesto pero seamos realistas Flaky jamas lo diría... A paso lento y temeroso comenzó a caminar por la silenciosa pizzeria. No solo le asustaba el ambiente que a pesar de tranquilo se respiraba aterrador si no que le daban miedo los animatronic del local, ya los había visto al pasar en el día para pedir el trabajo y se había llevado un buen susto, es decir, ¿¡COMO PODÍAN GUSTARLES A LOS NIÑOS AQUELLOS SERES!? Si eran sumamente aterradores, sin mencionar que uno de ellos, específicamente uno con forma de pollo, se le había quedado mirando un rato cuando las pelirroja les miraba, de hecho, si no fuese por que el lugar estaba lleno de niños hubiese gritado a toda voz al notarlo mirándola, su mirara violeta no solo aterro a la chica si no que también la hizo sentir que definitivamente no debería estar en ese lugar, nada bueno podía salir de ello, lo sabia ¡Y no era por su fobia a los pollos! E-eso era mera coincidencia... O eso es lo que dijo ella a su amiga pelirosa al comentarle por teléfono su nuevo trabajo, aunque claro que su amiga le había dicho que debía ser solo su fobia y los nervios pues ella ya había visto a los robots y eran inofensivos... Que equivocada estabas Giggles, es una lastima que la pelirroja hoy hubiese decidido ser valiente por todos los días en los que le tiene miedo hasta a su sombra y ahora estuviese en esa situación

Al llegar a su sitio de trabajo se sorprendió ¿Como lo había hecho? Rabia estado tan concentrada recordando su aterradora primera experiencia con los robots que había recorrido la pizzeria sin darse cuenta, suspiro preparada y entro a este encontrándose con la tableta tal como había dicho su jefe, la tomo entre sus manitos y se sentó en la silla rodatoria y se decidió a prender la tableta, oficialmente ya eran las 12 AM

RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING (Pesimos efectos de sonido)

-AHHHH-... -De repente resonó en la oficina el ruido de un teléfono haciendo que la chica saltase un gritito que callo con sus propias manos al cubrirse la boca y empezó a buscar el mendigo teléfono cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sonaba era eso sin embargo no logro localizar ninguno y para horror de la muchacha la llamada se contesto sola causando que la chica entrada en modo paranoia

-entra la ¿llamada?- Hola ¿Hola?, uh... Quería grabarte un mensaje para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Ehmm, en realidad yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu (N/A: En realidad en esta historia es MUUUUUUCHO antes que Flaky pues se supone que desde entonces ningún guardia a sobrevivido mas de una noche y estos mensajes los grabo alguien que sobrevivió mas de una semana). Estoy terminando mi ultima semana ahora, de hecho... Así que, se que puede ser un poco abrumador pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse, ¿Eh?, te ira bien así que vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir pasar tu primera semana ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Uh?, vamos a ver, primero un saludo introductorio de la compañía que se supone que debo leer... ¿Ehm? es una especie de... cosa legal, ya sabes, ammm: ¡Bienvenido a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza! un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida... Fazbear entertaiment no es responsable de daños a la propiedad o persona, al descubrir el daño o la muerte que se haya producido un informe de desaparición sera presentado dentro de 90 días tan pronto vienes eh instalaciones hayan sido cuidadosamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras hayan sido reemplazadas, Bla bla bla... Ahora, puede que esto suene un poco mal, lo se, pero realmente no hay nada de que preocuparse, Ahm, los animatronics actúan de forma un poco... peculiar por la noche pero ¿Les culpo? No, si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante 20 años y nunca me hubieran bañado... Probablemente estadía un poco irritable por la noche también, así que recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto ¿No?, vale, así que solo se consciente... Los personajes tienden a pasear un poco por la noche, uh, se les deja en una especie de "modo libre" por la noche, ammm, algo sobre que sus circuitos se bloquean si pasan demasiado tiempo desconectados, emmm, solía permitirseles pasear por el día también pero luego estuvo... La... Mordida del 87... emm, si, es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal ¿Sabes?, ahora, acerca de tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí seria el caso de que estos personajes si llegasen a verte después de cierta hora de la noche probablemente no te reconocerían como persona y ellos lo mas probable es que te vean como un endo-esqueleto metálico sin su traje puesto, ahora, como eso va en contra de las reglas de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, probablemente... Tratarían de... Meterte a la fuerza en un traje de animatronic, aaam, eso... No seria tan malo si los trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y demás dispositivos animatronicos, especialmente alrededor de la zona facial, así que, podrías imaginarte como debe ser tener tu cabeza siendo presionada con fuerza dentro de uno de esos... Podría causar un poco de incomodidad... Y la muerte, ehm, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verían la luz del día otra vez serian tus ojos y dientes cuando estallaran a la fuerza por la parte delantera de la mascada. je... je... Eeeeem, si, no te dicen esto cuando te dan el trabajo, lo se, pero ¡Hey!, el primer día debería ser como una brisa, grabare otro mensaje para mañana... Amm, comprueba las camadas y cierra las puertas SOLO si es completamente necesario, tienes que ahorrar energía, muy bien... Buenas noches. -Finaliza la grabación-

(N/A: Esta llamada/Grabación no se la puse a Lummpy pues llego dos horas tarde a la oficina por estar de retrasado perdido por la pizzeria y el mensaje se reproduce solo a las 12 AM con algún que otro minuto, es decir, Lummpy no estaba cuando el mensaje sonó, ahora que lo pienso ¿Quien demonios pone la grabación en reproducción? D:)

...

...

...

Si no fuese porque no podía reaccionar del miedo, y su cuerpo no hacia mas que temblar, ya estadía gritando y llorando mientras corre a la salida, de hecho, eso era una buena idea. Rápidamente salio corriendo llevándose la tableta con ella para vigilar el avance de los animatronics mas solo se iría hacia la puerta y se iría, al diablo el trabajo y el dinero, ella no quería morir y estaba segura que si le explicaba a su amigo porque no había podido darle un cumpleaños aunque sea un poco decente... Si, estaba segura de que él entendería después de todo era muy amable, al llegar a la puerta jalo de la manilla de forma desesperada y con toda su fuerza pero no importa cuanto la sacudía con sus brazitos la puerta no hacia ni el mas mínimo intento de abrirse, fue entonces cuando recordó que el dueño la había encerrado... La había encerrado con esos monstruos, sus ojos rojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pasos que se vieron interrumpidos al chocar con algo, algo que para su horror por textura y el sonido que hizo al chocar levemente con el era de metal.

-Hola amiguita, parece que estas algo encerrada- Dijo la voz robotica del objeto con el que se había encontrado

La pelirroja sin responder nada volteo lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con el oso marrón aquel que recibía el nombre de Freddy, bueno en realidad, cara a cara no realmente pues el oso era mucho mas alto que ella.

-¿Sabias que estas rompiendo las reglas?- Comento el oso- Las niñas buenas deben seguir las reglas- Dijo ahora en un tono mas sombrío la robotica voz

-KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja en respuesta y el oso se cubrió las orejas cerrando sus ojos azules como si realmente le molestase su agudo grito, algo bastante extraño pues al ser un robot no debía verse afectado por este y sin embargo la pequeña aprovecho para emprender a la huida, sorprendentemente logro llegar de regreso a la oficina evitando a los otros animatronics en el proceso pero ahora se encontraba atrapada en la oficina, había cerrado ambas puertas y se había hecho bolita en la silla mientras sollozaba, los animatronic golpeaban impacientes la puerta izquierda y esto torturaba a la pobre pelirroja que quería que se fuesen y la dejaran en paz... Entonces noto que solo tocaban la puerta izquierda y se le ocurrió algo, salir por la derecha sin que se diesen cuenta.

Abrió la puerta derecha y enserio la luz de la puerta, entonces se asomo para ver si había paso libre y al ver que afortunadamente lo había salio corriendo por el pasillo derecho sin saber que un animatronic que no había querido estar insistiendo con los otros dos en la puerta la había visto irse, la siguió obviamente, pero no dejo nada a los otros pues esta era SU victima, ya le había echado el ojo cuando había venido en la tarde ¿Y porque? pues le recordaba mucho a una niña que conoció en el pasado y había hecho mucho mal a la pobre pollo al burlarse incesantemente de ella no solo una ves si no todas las veces que venia, siempre iba y atosigaba a la pobre animatronic amarilla que trataba solo de ser amable con los niños... ¿Cuantas veces aguantándose las ofensas de la pequeña y malvada niña? ¿Cuantas veces lloro en el hombro de alguno de sus compañeros de escenario?... Gracias a esa niña había comprendido porque Foxy había ocasionado la "mordida del 87" pero ella no era tan valiente como él, no era lo suficientemente valiente para ponerle fin al acoso de la niña sabiendo que si lo hacia terminada como el zorro pirata, desmantelado y puesto fuera de servicio... Si, el zorro había arriesgado y perdido todo aun siendo la atracción mas popular pero es molesto que se burlen y te hieran riéndose de un aspecto que tu no elegiste tener... Al ver a la pelirroja correr a la cocina, el lugar que era como su territorio, la animatronic sintió que de verdad era cosa del destino que la pelirroja cayese en sus manos, era momento de vengarse pues estaba convencida que Flaky era la misma chica. Sigilosamente como solo esos animatronicos solían ser a pesar de estar hecho de grueso y pesado metal la siguió... Flaky sin percatarse del peligro busco un lugar donde esconderse... entonce vio los grandes cajones de la cocina y se metió en uno de ellos, por primera vez tener ese tamaña la había ayudado o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Su grito se escucho por toda la pizzeria

Los otros animatronics inmediatamente fueron a donde provenía el grito encontrándose con algo que cualquier persona encontraría aterrador

-Oh, linda... Que bello cabello tienes- La animatronic femenina acariciaba con una sonrisa los mechones rojos- Si siempre hubieras sido tan callada podríamos haber sido amigas- Dijo la animatronic pollo, aun con su sonrisa- Y una piel tan suave dejame ayudarte a embellecerla un poco

Por otro lado el cuerpo de la pelirroja se encontraba acuchillado y cortado e varias zonas y en otras habían arrancado la blanca piel de la pobre chica que ahora no era mas que un cuerpo sangrante, los otros dos animatronic sonrieron y entraron a la cocina para ayudar a Chica con el proyecto de "embellecer" a Flaky

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:00 AM, como siempre el regordete dueño del local llego puntual dándoles 20 minutos a los animatronic para estar completamente seguro, una vez cumplido este lapsus de tiempo entro al lugar en busca de la pequeña guardia, esperaba encontrársela en un traje de animatronic pero nunca se espero el estado de la pequeña cuando la vio en la cocina... Daba miedo pera parecía que se estaban volviendo mas creativos a la hora de ejecutar a sus victimas, igualmente suspiro y se preparo para deshacerse del cuerpo... Igual que siempre.

Resultado de la moneda de la fortuna: ah sido lanzada tres veces

1° Primer resultado: Cara= Vida

2° Segundo resultado: Sello= Muerte

3° Tercer resultado: Sello= Muerte

_**...**_

_**Flaky** _se a agregado a la lista de personajes inutilizables

Seleccione el siguiente personaje

Final del cap. Vaya, dos muertes seguidas... ¡Quien lo diría!

¿Qué me dicen? ¿Alabanzas?, ¿Criticas? , ¿Tomatazos? … Como siempre los tomatazos a mi hermano mayor ¿Si? xD

PD: Durante algunas partes del Cap dije mucho sobre que pobre Flaky y que mala suerte de trabajar con los FNaF pero la verdad es que si me dieran a elegir si quiero trabajar alli yo aceptaría pues ¡amo-doro a los animatronic! a todos. Aunque mis favoritos son Foxy y Bonnie (Fonnie Foxy x Bonnie) ok no aunque la pareja si existe y e visto comics muy bueno sobre dicha pareja pero no los quiero por ello si no porque a Foxy es imposible no quererlo y Bonnie es tan troll que te agrada y mucho xD o por lo menos a mi si sin mencionar que en las versiones humanas son guapisimos *¬* Aunque en "Human versión" todos son guapos pero bueh, se me entiende ¿No?


	4. Capitulo 3: Gemelos

Respuesta de comentarios:

S-S-C-F-F-S: Nada mejor que ganarle a la nada :3... Lo curioso es que de nuevo ganas xD

XFantasy-chanX: Yo también sentí pena por ella u.u y por Lummpy también pero aun así no odio a mis queridos animatronic... Todo es culpa de la moneda

yumi happy nya: Si lo note pero muy tarde, es que tu comentario me llego 3 días después de matar a Lummpy :'T... Buen punto con los animatronics y la verdad tienes razón con eso de que las pocas personas que los humanizan los hacen humanos normales directamente y no animatronics así que te doy la razón, sin mencionar que de verdad si quería humanizarlos en algún fic... Así que rompamos los esquemas, típico o como se diga xD desde hoy serán animatronics con forma humana :D

DarkDemon099: *Se cubre con un paraguas para evitar tomatazo* Lamento haber asesinado a tu personaje favorito ¡Pero no fue mi culpa, ES LA MONEDA! todo lo decide la moneda. No es mi culpa que la moneda sea un poco sanguinaria :C... Flippy/Fliqpy no quedo pero tu voto sera contado si mas adelante lo vuelven a solicitar... por cierto ya que hablamos de Flippy ¿Quieren que estén ambas personalidades juntas o saco a Fliqpy de Flippy y me invento que es un hermano gemelo? La verdad tengo mejor pensado lo primero pero si quieren que estén separados veré que me invento :V.. Igual gracias por los cumpliros a pesar de haber matado a tu personaje favorito.

ysanimed: Lifty, Lifty solo no va a ser pero si va tener un poco mas de protagonismo que Shifty...

Como siempre gracias a todos los nuevos lectores y los antiguas también saber que la gente lee esto me anima :'3 Los resultados de la moneda al final del cap, en esta ocasión fue lanzada 6 veces, 3 por cada gemelo... Si esta vez son los gemelos ladrones... Bueno me dejo de tonterías y **ENJOY**

Personaje Elegido: _**Shifty y Lifty**_

_**El destino de los gemelos ya ha sido asignado**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 3: La historio de unos gemelos**

-Con cuidado-Dijo un joven de cabellos verdes acomodados a su gusto bajo un sombrero y una especie de mascara verde oscura cubriendo sus ojos

Hablaba a otro joven, uno que bien podría ser el reflejo del primero pero diferente, el principal no llevaba sombrero y la ropa del primero era algo mas formal mientras que el segundo vestía mas rebeldemente y sin embargo eran muy parecidos, ambos de cabello verde y ojos amarillos con aquella mascara verde oscura sobre sus rostros aunque realmente no cubrían ni ocultaban para nada sus identidades... Eran gemelos, Shifty, se llamaba el mayor, el que llevaba sombrero como una especie de muestra de que él era el líder y el otro, el menor, tenia por nombre Lifty.

-Si, si, si... ¡Apresurate!- Se quejo el menor ¿Y como no? Si el llevaba todo el peso...

Mas explicitamente la situación era... Ambos gemelos se habían escabullido dentro del museo, con sumo cautelo y sigilo que solo ellos podían tener se embargaron en una búsqueda e expedición por todo el museo. Ese día se exibia una colección de diferentes joyas, todas realmente valiosas, que al verlas en la foto de un periódico... Simplemente habían hechizado a los gemelos con la belleza pero mas importan ¡El valor monetario que tenían!... Con una de sus típicas risas que compartían por igual ambos intercambiaron miraras... ¿Y que esperan? Ya todos sabemos que van a hacer... y entonces decidieron que seria su próximo trabajo ¿Que era lo que querían? ¿A que se dedicaban?... Al simple y ruin oficio de robar e iban a obtener esas joyas... Y eso nos lleva a este momento... Momento en el que uno de los gemelos, Lifty, cargaba la bolsa completamente llena de joyas... Joyas realmente pesadas que mediante mas juntaban mas peso a los pobres brazos y espalda del menor iban... El mayor solo debía preocuparse de sacar las joyas de sus vitrinas de cristal, se había decidido puesto que Shifty, como hermano mayor y líder, decía y juraba tener mas agilidad en las manos que el menor, por lo tanto podría realizar las destrezas necesarias para obtener el botín sin activar alarmas... Estaban por sacar la ultima cuando...

-¡Eh, Deténganse ahí!- Ambos gemelos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, un chico de cabello azul y ojos cubiertos por una cinta roja a manera de antifaz, a los ojos de todos o de la gran mayoría era un chico con un disfraz bastante cutre de Superman

Ambos gemelos se vieron entre ellos con sus rostro al mas pudo estilo del poker face ¿Y como no?... Ese chico ya parecía acosador, desde hace un tiempo que venia apareciendo mientras ellos intentaban hacer su trabajo y lo peor es que por mas ridículo y tonto que se veía el chico actuando como si tuviese poderes o fuese un super héroe desde que venia apareciendo siempre lograba que capturasen a uno de los dos, normalmente ese era el menor... Lifty.

-Hermano otra vez es él- recalco Lifty lo obvio con el seño fruncido

-Lo se Lifty, lo se- Miro con desagrado al, muy entre comillas, Super héroe

-Así es villanos ¡Juro par lo justicia que no se saldrán con la suya!- Dijo... Y no contento con su teatrito hablado comenzó a hacer poses de héroes sacadas de algún cómic o anime, quien sabe.

-Hermano, lo esta haciendo de nuevo-Dijo Lifty con una clara expresión de incomodidad mezclara con vergüenza y fastidio hacia la ridícula situación

-También lo se, Lifty, por desgracia lo se- Dijo el mayor entre suspiros de cansancio y con una mano cubriendo gran parte de su frente, era un claro facepalm desde donde se le viese. No importaba cuantas veces se hubiesen encontrado con el "héroe"... Realmente, y es entendible, nunca se acostumbrarían a sus formas tan ridículas de hablar y actuar, ese chico debería dejar de ver la tv y salir mas afuera, y eso que yo hago casi lo mismo pero creo no estar tan mal.

El supuesto y auto nombrado héroe quiso dar un paso hacia los, ergo, villanos y sin embargo... Uff... Solo digamos que no le fue bien, pues, al dar un paso termino pisando su propia capa, cofcofsabanacof, y termino cayendo, estrellándose contra el suelo... Algo patético si era el héroe pero tampoco se lo digan, seria triste ver como se pone... En fin, volvamos a la historia.

Al caer por culpa de su heroica capa termino activando las alarmas de lazers, eran inofensivas pero, arruino por completo todo lo que los ladrones habían hecho ¿De que había servido todo su esfuerzo? de nada gracias al héroe, el menor no pudo aguantar mas, era el mas imprudente y el hecho de que el héroe hubiese no solo arruinado uno sino varios de sus planes ya era el colmo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el héroe con la clara intención de mínimo desfigurarle la cara y sin embargo...

-¡Lifty!- Clamo Shifty- ¿Que demonios haces? Vamonos- llamo el mayor intentando ser "la voz de la razón" de su hermano y hacerle entender que su proridad en este momento era escapar con el botín en manos

Como resorte su cerebro pareció activarse cayendo en cuenta que debían escapar y bajando lo mirara algo molesto y disgustado siguió a su hermano mientras corrían por el museo, la policía estaba cerca así que no tardarían en llegar, no había tiempo que perder. Continuaron con la huida hasta que lograron localizar la ventana abierta por la cual se habían escabullido en primer lugar.

-Levantame para pasar- Dijo Shifty mirando a su hermano seriamente, la ventanilla en cuestión estaba muy alta para que llegase uno solo

-Pero...

-¡Rapido Lifty!

El menor no tubo tiempo de pensar y subió a su hermano mayor, de cargar tanto peso tendría que tener ya una hernia o dos pero no importaba en ese momento... Una vez Shifty paso por la ventana se dio la vuelta y extendió una mano hacia su hermano, en ese preciso momento se escucho el estruendo de las puertas abriéndose, seguro los oficiales habían llegado, Lifty volteo como si pudiese mirarlos ya viniendo hacia él y trago su propia saliva

-Maldición... Ya vienen pero podemos lograrlo solo... -cuando volteo a ver a su hermano y estiro su mano para que lo sacasen... Shifty ya no estaba- No me abandones- Completo su frase bajando su mirara hasta que su cabello cubrió sus ojos... Siempre era lo mismo con Shifty no sabia como seguía creyendole

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Enserio me disculpo por mi hermano, es un adolescente rebelde ¿Usted sabe?, le pondré un castigo en casa- Decía un chico de verde cabello peinado hacia atrás en un estilo elegante y ojos dorados

-Esta bien... Pero debería controlar a su hermano, ya va muchas veces que se le detiene intentando robar- suspiro el jefe de la comisaria- Si no fuera porque es un adolescente se le daría pena perpetua

-Lo se y lo lamento tanto... Crecer sin padre y madre tiende a llevar a gente buen por el mal camino y eh hecho tanto para criarlo pero se ve que no eh hecho un buen trabajo- Era un drama falso, era obvio, pero el guardia se lo había creído y seguro que muchos de ese pueblo también se lo creían- Y ahora mi pequeño Liffty es un delincuente juvenil

-N-no... No se preocupe, solo, pague la fianza de su hermano y se lo podrá llevar -Informo incomodo

-Gracias señor

...

Una vez cumplidos los preparativos para pagar la fianza Lifty fue llamado para ir a donde su hermano lo esperaba para llevárselo a casa

-Lifty... -Extendió sus brazos al menor como esperando un abrazo

-Púdrete... Hermano-Dijo lleno de ira, sin darse cuenta estaban atrayendo la mirara curiosa de los oficiales, shifty suspiro

-Mira resolveremos esto en casa- y con seriedad sujeto a su hermano del oído llevándoselo fuera de la comisaria, una vez fuera reviso que nadie los viese y se despeino volviendo a su estilo normal, también saco su sombrero de algún lugar y se lo puso- ¿Así es como agradeces que te saque de aquí?

-¡SI NO ME ABANDONADAS NO TENDRÍAS QUE SACARME!- Exclamo el menor, y razón tenia- Tu no sabes lo que hacen con la gente en la cárcel -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, ciertamente, las cosas que hacían algunos presos con otros no era lindo pero Shifty jamas sabría eso pues era Lifty quien siempre se quedaba atrás.

-¿Que cosas hacen?- Pregunto algo alterado al verle asi

-Olvídalo... -Se cruzo de brazos mirando disgustado a otro lado, no quería ni dirijirle la palabra

-Yo... Lo siento hermano-Sonaba arrepentido... Lifty le miro y suspiro, no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con su hermano mayor, justo iba a pedir disculpas por como lo trata cuando... -¡Pero te tengo noticias!

-¿Eh?-Cuestiono confundido el menor

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, Lifty nuevamente se metería en problemas por las ocurrencias de su hermano mayor pero ninguno de los dos se esperaban las consecuencias cuando Shifty menciono que tenia planeado robar en una pizzeria donde el menor actuaria de guardia, seria pan comido si "el guardia" era también uno de los ladrones, lo que no sabían era que esa pizzeria no necesitaba guardias para "vigilar que no roben" necesitaban guardias para mantenerlos vigilados a "ellos"...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hay estaba, implicado de nuevo en un plan de Shifty, la puerta se cerro frente a sus ojos y su "jefe" le paso la llave desde fuera... Sin decir nada le dio la espalda a la puerta y comenzó a caminar en busca de su hermano, tenia que estar escondido por ahí, en alguna zona de la pizzeria. Mientras buscaba se encontró en el escenario, busco si Shifty estaba por hay, incluso le llamo, pero el silencio quería decir que no estaba aun así... Esos muñecos se veían algo extraños.

Les miro mas de cerca, el primero en captar su atención fue el del medio, cabello café perfectamente peinado, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules, se vía bastante elegante... Mas por su "traje" de metal del mismo color de su cabello exceptuando el moño negro en su cuello, ese estilo elegante y a la vez algo... ¿Altanero? ¿Extraño? No sabia como describirlo pero le recordaba un poco a su hermano y aun así se veía mas elegante que el antes mencionado en especial por el sombrero negro entre sus orejas de oso metálicas.

La segunda en llamar su atención fue la chica del grupo; su cabello dorado se veía algo despeinado pero aun así era bello, piel blanca y joviales ojos violetas, conjuntando con su cabello un vestido amarillo no muy largo pues le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatos y pantimedias naranjas que al ser del mismo color apenas se notaba que los zapatos eran otro accesorio diferente a las medias o mayas, como quisiesen decirle, a su cintura un delantal con la escritura "let's Eat". Había que admitirlo, era muy bella lastima que fuese un robot

El tercero era un joven que... ¡Oh cielos, pero que pálido! No sabia si se había decolorado o simplemente su modelo era así pero el hecho de que alrededor de sus ojos estuviese oscurecido como alguna especies de ¿Ojeras? si eran eso eran de las que se veían bien pero no quitaba que gracias a ellas y a la, de por si pálida, piel del chico se veía como si no hubiese visto el sol nunca... en fin, ojos rojos y tanto cabello como ropa tenían un tono morado oscuro, en su pecho a la altura del cuello un moño rojo, el cabello algo rebelde en el peinado del que sobresalían una orejas de conejo metálicas y moradas, era casi del mismo tamaño que el otro hombre del escenario pero aun así se veía mas joven que este, casi parecía un adolescente... y entonces pensó: ojeras, ojos rojos, piel pálida... Si no tuviese orejas y en vez de morado tuviese negro seria el típico chico vampiro malo por el que las chicas se derriten (N/A: No, no el de crepúsculo si no los vampiros guapos de verdad xD, De hecho si le dejamos el morado se parece a Kanato sakamaki de diavolik love o demonic love... La verdad ya ni me acuerdo xD pero un poco mas guapo por tener el cabello mas como Ayato del mismo anime)

Eran un trió bastante extraño pero a los ojos del peliverde tampoco se veían mal juntos... Incluso todo llevaban algo entre sus manos, el "oso" ,por decirle de alguna forma, llevaba un micrófono, la pollo sostenía en una de sus manos un plato con una magdalena con ojos y una velita, si muy realista ¿No? y el conejo llevaba un guitarra eléctrica... La verdad hasta se veían bien juntos... Juntos, Juntos... Algo se le olvidaba, frunció el ceño pensando en que podía ser... Sin dura tenia que ver con la palabra "Juntos" pero ¿Que podía... ¡Shifty!, ¡Se le había olvidado por completo!. Temiendo la ira de su hermano mayor huyo del escenario yendo en busca de este sin notar que a sus espaldas los robots comenzaban a moverse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No tienes respeto por tu hermano!- Regaño el mayor una vez juntos

-Lo siento... -Se disculpo de mala gana, shifty suspiro

-Solo... Comencemos

Y así pusieron su plan en marcha, primero que nada se les ocurrió desactivar las camadas pues sabían por medio de aquel hombre regordete que las había, así que fueron a la sala de repuestos, una vez dentro se rieron como solo ellos solían hacer y comenzaron a buscar como desactivar las cámaras desde ahí, encontraron el panel de controles pero el montón de cables distintos los enredaban, no sabían que tocar, no sabían que cables quitar... Si lo hacían mal el dueño podía darse cuenta y, era mejor no pensarlo, en especial por que el menor ya había estado allí y no tenia buenos recuerdos... Estaban que no daban de los nervios hasta que...

-Este es camadas, estos de acá son de las puertas metálicas, los de aquí controlan el gasto de energía, aquí el aire acondicionado y el resto es luz...- informo una voz de tono juvenil y a la vez robotico señalando cara explicación que dijo con su mano realmente pálida de la que desde el punto de vista de los gemelos se le veía un poco de manga morada oscura... Eso aterro al par de ladrones a los que les recorrió un escalofrió la espalda y columna vertebral ¿Que no estaban solos?... No, ¡Debían estar solos! ¿Entonces porque?. Volteando lentamente hasta encontrarse con un rostro pálido de gran, y algo extraña, sonrisa y ojos rojos que brillaban deslumbrantes en la oscuridad- Soy experto en estos cables ¿Si les sirve mi ayuda?- Pregunto el ser inhumano, pues era claro que muy humano no era y menos porque para uno de los gemelos era tremendamente familiar ¿Y como no? Si lo había visto hacia solo un tiempo atrás

-T-tu...- Tartamudeo aterrado el menor de los gemelos llamando la atención del animatronic...

El de ojos rojos recorrió con la vista al menor fijándose mas q nada en el traje de guardia, sus ojos roboticos se volvieron negros por un momento y expresaron ¿Odio?... ¿Los robots pueden sentir esas cosas? o mejor ¿Los robots pueden sentir? No, no deberían poder ¿Entonces porque se había visto tan disgustado ese ser? Bueno no importaba Pues se había dado la vuelta y había regresado por donde había venido. Y si se había ido... ¿Porque Liffty sentía que tenían que salir corriendo e irse lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar?, inseguro tomo la manga de su hermano intentando llamar la atención de este sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que había salido el "Conejo".

-¿Que quieres Lifty?

-Hermano vamonos

-Pero estamos cerca

-Hermano no me da buena espina que se haya ido

-Mira Lifty, se que es raro que ese chico apareciese de la nada pero nos ayudo y no parece haberse dado cuenta de que queremos... -de repente fue interrumpido

-HERMANO, ESE CHICO NO ES HUMANO- Grito aterrado

-¿A que te refieres? Se que es extraño su look pero...- y de nuevo no pudo continuar pues su hermano le tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr arrastrando al mayor con él, iba a la oficina, ahí tenia que haber pruebas, pruebas que hiciesen que su hermano le creyese

-¡Lifty déjame!- El mayor detuvo a su hermano y se soltó de su agarre- escucha, hemos estado perdiendo mucho dinero con los robos fallidos y los pagos a la policía, si no logramos por lo menos este robo nos veremos con serios problemas financieros -explico

-¡Pero es peligr...

-¡Y TODO ES TU CULPA POR DEJARTE ATRAPAR TODO EL TIEMPO!- Golpe bajo para el pobre Lifty,

-Olvídalo...- Apretó sus puños con ira- ¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS! -Grito e iba a irse hasta que las luces comenzaron a titilear y luego se apagaron- ¡Son ellos te lo dije!

-¿Ellos, quienes?- pregunto

-Los robots, los de pizzeria, el conejo dijo que era un experto en cables- Nuevamente comenzó a jalar a su hermano y entonces algo hizo "Click" en la mente del mayor ¿Por eso se había movido así el ser? ¿¡Entonces era verdad aquella llamada extraña que escucho cuando estaba escondido esperando a su hermano?! El creía que era una broma ¡Deseaba creer que era una broma! Esa llamada había sido lo suficientemente trahumatizante y ahora le decían... ¡¿Que era real?!. Lifty comenzó a sentir un leve temblor proveniente de su hermano y le miro... Su cara reflejaba terror puro... eh hizo sentir mal al menor que se detuvo

-¿Que haces Lifty apresúrate?- Se quejo el mayor

-Shifty, ve a la oficina-Shifty le miro incrédulo- Yo... haré de señuelo

-Pero es peligroso...

-Pero solo seré señuelo, cuando este en peligro... Me ayudadas ¿Verdad?, no me abandonadas como siempre- El mayor se sintió realmente mal por ello y asintió

-Te cuidare hermanito- sonrió levemente

Y así hicieron, Lifty hizo de señuelo hasta quedar acorralado y como buen ladrón logro escabullirse y corren hasta la oficina tocando la puerta para que se le fuese abierta... La puerta no se abrió

-S-shifty... Soy yo... ¡Abre rápido!- Grito desesperado al ver las sombras de los animatronics acercarse... -¡SHIFTY!

...

...

...

Nada... No importa cuanto cuanto grito, cuanto golpeo la puerta con sus manos... Su hermano de nuevo lo había abandonado, lo había dejado a su suerte... Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, iba a morir y todo por confiar en su hermano mayor...

-Vaya- Oyó decir a sus espaldas a la voz del animatronic humano-conejo- Abandonado y traicionado por tu gemelo. Eso es cruel

-Pobrecillo -Dijo la chica cubriendo su boca con sus manos en un gesto de lastima por el peliverde

-No te preocupes, te quitaremos ese dolor-Y ese era Freddy poniendo su mano en el hombro del peliverde

...

...

...

Desde dentro de la oficina el peliverde se mantenía sentado en el suelo con su sombrero y fleco cubriendo sus ojos... Desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de su hermano

Resultado de la moneda de la fortuna para _**Shifty**_

1° Primer resultado: Sello= Muerte

2° Segundo resultado: Cara= Vida

3° Tercer resultado: Cara= Vida 

Resultado de la moneda de la fortuna para _**Lifty**_

1° Primer resultado: Sello= Muerte

2° Segundo resultado: Cara= Vida

3° Tercer resultado: Sello= Muerte

_**...**_

_**Shifty** _sigue siendo utilizable

_**Lifty **_se a agregado a la lista de personajes inutilizables

Seleccione el siguiente personaje 

Tengo que admitir que fue interesante...


	5. capitulo 4: Flippy

Primero que nada creo que la frase mas dicha en el capitulo anterior fue "Shifty hijo de Fruta/puta" LoL

El personaje que gano esta vez no me creía así que estada aquí mientras cuento lo votos para que vea que si lo eligieron pero antes que eso ¡Respuestas a reviews!

S-S-C-F-F-S: La nada debe odiarte por siempre ganarle... LoL Nuevo OTP BonniexLifty for ever and ever xD... Algún día haré un Fic con esa pareja a menos que los lectores no quieran

-Por cierto aqui ya va un voto- Le sonrie malevolamente a su invitado

XFantasy-chanX: Pero si lo hace siempre en la caricatura y nunca se enojaron con él en la serie xD, nah, yo también insulto solo que con silencio... El silencio debe estar harto de oírme insultarlo *ruido de batería de mal chiste*

-2 votos para ti- Su sonrisa se amplia

yukaifujimiya: Imagino que eres un reviews que por la pagina llego algo tarde ¿No? Me gustaría que llegasen todos el mismo día así no confundiría :'D, Splendid ya hizo su mini aparición heroica y nadie comento sobre su gran heroicidad xD

-3 votos para tu persona- el acompañante empieza a ponerse nervioso

ysanimed: No puedo matarlo la moneda dijo que viviría D':

-4 votos- al personaje invitado se le empieza a ver preocupado

LaAlquimistaDeAceroHTF: Bienvenida de vuelta :D, no te vuelvas a perder o tendré que ponerte un GPS ;n; Todo el mundo llorando por Lifty y puteando a Shifty... Toma *Le pasa un pañuelo*

-5 votos

DarkDemon099: Pos ya no insistas mas... Aquí esta por quien llorabas pues eres el 6 voto por su persona

yumi happy nya: Si están guapísimos, algún día haré un dibujo o pediré permiso para usar alguna imagen de ellos en humanos... 7 voto

Esta es la primera vez que todo el mundo vota por la misma personas y... ¡O mira tenemos 2 votos mas para ti de capítulos anteriores! Los fans te aman

-Si me amasen no me mandarían a ese lugar- se quejo el chico de vestimentas militares

-Lo siento Flip hay varias formas de amar y tus fans te aman hasta el punto querer verte en peligro y acosado por animatronics

-moriré...

-Quien sabe, es cosa de la moneda así que no te pongas de nena...¡Como siempre muchas gracias a todos, siempre que comenten y voten así de rápido actualizare rápidamente también :D!

-ahora si vamos

-Espe...

-Por cierto los animatronic tendrán un ligero cambio de aspecto y** ENJOY** -Da la señal de inicio de cap-

Personaje Elegido: _**Flippy**_

_**El destino de Flippy ya ha sido asignado**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 3: La historia de Flippy**

-Entonces...-EL hombre regordete que ya todos conocemos miraba al chico frente a él- Usted... ¿Quiere este trabajo?... ¿En verdad lo quiere?

-Así es y trabajare la semana entera- El mayor que se había puesto a beber agua casi la escupe con ese detalle-

-¿Po-por que no buscas un trabajo que te pague mas? ¿Has visto la miseria que damos?- Sonrió nerviosamente... No quería contratar a este

-En mi opinión señor... Pagan mas de lo que un guardia normal gana, ademas, ¿Necesitan un trabajador urgentemente, no? Eso dice el anuncio -Aquel chico saco de su bolsillo el articulo del empleo, perfectamente doblado y recortado del diario

Un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes con una vestimenta bastante destacante, era un uniforme militar... Su rostro permanecía serio, si ese uniforme era real no le agradaba ni un poco que ese chico estuviese frente a él, es decir, ¿Era un soldado? ¡¿Un Soldado real?! Si desaparecía de repente tendría problemas, no le dejarían de buscar a diferencia de sus otros trabajadores, era peligroso, definitivamente no quería meterse con la milicia pero tampoco tenia una escusa razonable para negarle el trabajo así que...

-Joven... Flippy¿No?- Miro al chico, este solo asintió una sola vez- Nos encantaría que trabaje aquí per...

-¿Les encantaría? Entonces ya esta- Interrumpió sin dejarle terminar a su nuevo jefe y luego salio de la oficina de este...

Se mantuvo caminando un rato mas y cuando estuvo lejos de cualquier metiche indeseable que pueda andar de fisgón saco de uno de sus bolsillos la foto de una pequeña chica pelirroja. Frunció el ceño decidido, era su única razón para estar ahí, no necesitaba el trabajo y menos el dinero, pues aunque estuviese retirado el ejercito le daba grandes pensiones por ser un veterano de la guerra en Vietnam, solo quería encontrar a su amiga que había desaparecido de repente como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, guardo la foto y continuo caminando, según lo que había oído al preguntarle a Giggles es que la pequeña pelirroja había obtenido un trabajo en esa pizzeria para obtener dinero y al día siguiente no le contestaba llamadas ni le abría la puerta cuando fue a tocarle, se sentía algo culpable pues el dinero era para preparar SU cumpleaños y si algo le había pasado a su pequeña amiga, la única que había hablado con él cuando recién volvió de 'nam con un grave problema psicológico, no sabia que haría, suicidarse no podía pues seria deshonra para sus compañeros caídos en la guerra pero tampoco quería vivir en un mundo donde su mejor amiga moría por su culpa.

Se miro en el reflejo de una vidriera, ya hace rato que había salido de la pizzeria y ahora se encontraba en la calle de regreso a su casa, no pedía mucho, solo el saber el paradero de la pelirroja y sin embargo...

-Eh, marica ¿Ya te cansaste de soñar con pingüinos tomando te sin nada mejor que hacer y ahora buscas un trabajo?-Era lo muy molesta voz del ser que tenia su misma apariencia y al mismo tiempo era su completo opuesto

Miro a su reflejo nuevamente, Fliqpy, su alter ego de dientes puntiagudos y ojos dorados había tomado el lugar de su reflejo en la vidriera y ahora le miraba con burla, su retorcida sonrisa no podía agradarle menos a la personalidad original del peliverde. Ese ser era un problema, uno grande, uno que lo había seguido desde Vietnam hasta hoy en día, era SU problema y valla que lo odiaba aunque técnicamente fueran la misma persona. No dijo nada, de hecho, voltio su vista al frente nuevamente y comenzó a caminar sin importarle que su molestia incapaz de despegarse de el le seguía en cada lugar en el que se reflejaba por la calle.

-¿Vas a ignorarme, marica?- Pregunto ya hastiado su reflejo de ojos amarillentos

-No voy a hablarte en plena calle... Pensaran que estoy loco- Le respondió a susurros solo viéndolo disimuladamente por el rabillo de sus ojos esmeralda

-Te tengo noticias que parece que no entiendes aun idiota ¡ESTAS LOCO!- Exclamo el de ojos dorados- Sino ¿Como explicas mi existencia?- Sonrió nuevamente con esa burla impregnada en su rostro que al de ojos esmeralda le gustaría poder quitar con un puñetazo, pero no podía ser posible, primero por que era él mismo y segundo por que, por mas triste que parezca, su alter ego era mas fuerte que él y no solo un poco, era MUCHO mas fuerte. Cruel ironia de que real sea mas debil.

-No estoy loco, solo... Tengo un problema- Respondió inseguro de si mismo

-Un problema- Repitió- ¿"Un problema"? Pff... -Y entonces estallo en carcajadas, carcajadas ruidozas que hicieron al real peliverde apretar sus dientes y puños, espero pacientemente hasta que se callada pero no lo hizo, continuaba riendose como si hubiese pasado la cosas mas graciosa de todas, Flippy no pudo aguantarlo

-NO ESTOY LOCO ¡TU LO ESTAS Y CÁLLATE DE UNA P*TA VEZ!- Lo que siguió después fueron los ruidos de cristal quebrándose y las miraras sorprendidas y asustadas de los ciudadanos que inocentemente pasaban justamente por la zona en el momento en que el militar fuera de si estrello su puño contra el vidrio rompiéndolo e hiriéndose al mismo tiempo, pidió disculpas y dio su nombre y numero para que le llamasen cuando le fueran a dar el precio del cristal roto, lo iba a pagar obviamente pero no quería permanecer ahí, no solo por la herirá sino también por que el olor de su propias sangre le traía recuerdos que no quería, recuerdos que permitirían al ser que ahora se reía a carcajadas dentro de su cabeza tomar el control de SU cuerpo, por que era suyo, Fliqpy era solo un invasor, uno que no quería dentro de su cabeza.

y así se preparo para la semana...

Como siempre al llegar el hombre dueño de aquel local esperaba nerviosamente la llegada de su auto-contratado por si mismo guardia sin saber si prefería que viniese o que no viniese... El que se quedase en casa significaba no poner en peligro que descubran la verdad tras la pizzeria pero también significaba exponer su propia vida al peligro pues no podía dejar a los metálicos sin vigilancia, si no venia tendría que quedarse él y eso a los animatronics les agradaría mucho, lo sabia, ansiaban matarlo desde hace mucho y tenían sus buenos motivos pues realmente el hombre regordete los explotaba para que trabajasen pero... ¡Son maquinas! No debería importar si los animatronics llevan 28 años cantando y actuando sin ninguna clase de mantenimiento, sin embargo, esas maquinas tenían tan buena I.A que ahora actuaban realmente humanas y pensar que venían desde 1986. Era difícil de creer que fueran tan listas en esa época pero bastaba con solo mirar al show principal de la pizzeria para saber que si que eran listas... Lista, astutas y sanguinarias o por lo menos con sus trabajadores pues gracias a dios con los niños eran los seres mas dulces y amables que te podías encontrar, soportando incluso burlas y uno que otro insulto como si no les importada, pero, bueno... Después de todo eran solo maquinas.

Al final el militar si llego, para alegría y desgracia del dueño del local, con pesadumbre le dejo las instrucciones y aviso donde estaba el uniforme de guardia para que el joven se cambiase. Una vez el ex-militar puso un pie dentro de la pizzeria escucho como la puerta se cerraba con llave tras de él, sin embargo, no volteo. Siguió caminando, el tiempo era oro si quería encontrar algunas pistas sobre el paradero de la chica pelirroja así que siguió caminando sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse, en vez de ir a su puesto de trabajo siguió de largo hacia lo oficina del jefe, algo no muy bueno si tenemos en cuenta que se salto el mensaje de vital importancia que le hablaría sobre el comportamiento nocturnos y agresivo de los animatronics, seguro se daría una gran sorpresa cuando estos comenzaran a moverse. Giro la perilla y... Cerrado, no era difícil de adivinar que estaría cerrado así que había traído lo necesario para abrir la puerta, una muy, muy, pequeña lima metálica que entro como anillo al dedo en el cerradura, entonces solo fue girar un poco a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, forcejear un poco y la puerta se abrió como por si sola... Reviso con la vista la zona, al ver que no había cámaras u alarmas entro calmadamente, el silencio le ponía nervioso mas porque lograba oír sus propias pisadas... No, no eran sus pisadas, lo reconoció rápidamente, este no era el eco de sus botas militares, alguien venia a pesar de suponerse que el lugar estaba vació, alterado busco escondite en una zona que lo bloqueada del campo de visión del intruso pero que le permitiese a el ver de quien se trataba y sin embargo cuando vio al dueño de las pisadas su mente se bloqueo por completo... Un joven de cabello castaño bien peinado y orejas de oso también cafés pero notoriamente mecánicas y piel blanca, vestia elegantemente aunque el traje pareciese de camarero aun así parecía de camarero de algún restaurante mucho mas elegante que lo que era esa pizzeria, el castaño reviso con sus ojos azules la habitación... Al no denotar nada extraño se junto de hombros restandole importancia a los ruidos sospechosos de que alguien estuviese en aquella zona, por su mente pasaba la idea de que por primera vez su, a fuerzas, jefe no había conseguido un guardia y por miedoso les había dejado solos, con ese pensamiento cerro la puerta con llave saliendo de la zona... Ahora Flippy estaba encerrado pero mas importante aun era su shock... ¿Que acaso... No era ese castaño... El cantante de la banda de animatronics?... Pensando en eso decidió que seria mejor no salir de la oficina, se reincorporo y camino por la oficina buscando en un archivero datos sobre ese lugar que ya no le agradaba ni un poco... Nada

No encontró nada sobre la pelirroja y sin embargo encontró otras ciertas cosas que eran ciertamente interesantes como, por ejemplo, el antecedente de la pizzeria como un restaurante familiar que cerro por un incidente... Tristemente no especificaban que incidente, también hablaban de que antes el local era mas grande y tenia mas animatronics pero por otro incidente que nombrado como "La mordida del 87", nombre que no le agrado mucho, la pizzeria había perdido clientela, tanta, que al final había quebrado y se había visto a reducirse a ser la pizzeria que todos conocemos, luego de encontrar esto no tubo nada mas que hacer... Nada...

Despertó con el "Yay" de la alarma que indicaba que su turno de trabajo había terminado, se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, limpio un poco de saliva que se le había escurrido al dormir y se levanto, su cuerpo estaba bastante adolorido y entumecido por dormir en mala posición pero no iba a quejarse, el solo se había metido en esa situación ahora lo importante era salir de allí, no podía quedarse para cuando el dueño llegase, así que volvió a usar su truco de la lima metálica, ahora le costo un poco mas al ser desde adentro pero logro salir a tiempo e ir a su puesto de trabajo fingiendo haber estado ahí toda la noche cuando el dueño entro asombrándose al ver al militar sano y salvo, el chico se despidió del mayor y se fue mas ninguno de los dos humanos notaron los leves movimientos que hacían los animatronics mirándose entre ellos confundidos, ellos enserio habían creído estar solos en toda la noche

Al llegar de nuevo su hora de trabajo Flippy tomo el traje de guardia que había tomado de la pizzeria, había investigado sobre los incidentes pero no había conseguido nada... O casi nada, solo había encontrado una historia bastante interesante mas eran solo especulación y un audio grabado de una de las actuaciones de los animatronics, el audio aseguraba que aunque en vivo no se escuchaba nada sospechoso al grabarlo y reproducirlo se podían oír extrañas voces entre las frases de los robots, cosas como "Ayúdanos", "Libedanos", "No podemos ser salvados" y "Aléjate de nosotros, es peligroso" Pero aunque las voces se oían DEMASIADO reales el militar lo había tomado como una farsa de algún bromista y ni siquiera se había esforzado en terminar de oírlos. Así que no había obtenido respuestas ya que había desechado sus dos únicas pistas por ser completamente ilógicas pero lo que parecía no entender el militar era que no hay nada y digo NADA de lógico en que unos muñecos de cristal se muevan solos por la noche

En fin, ya estaba listo y de hecho ya estaba frente a la pizzeria, como en la vez anterior se despidió de su "jefe" y en esta ocasión si se dirigió a su puesto, y bien se sentó en la silla sonó un teléfono... Busco con la mirara pero no encontré ninguno en su oficina así que busco en el uniforme aunque no recordaba ni tener ese tono, ni haber traído su teléfono claro que paro de buscar cuando la llamara se contesto sola y entonces comprendió que era alguna clase de instrucción pre-grabada...

-Inicio de la grabación- Ahh... Hola, ¿Hola?... ¡Si estas escuchando esto y vas a hacer el dia dos, emm... Felicidades, emm, amm... No quiero hablar tanto esta vez, Freddy y sus amigos se vuelven mas activos mediante transcurre la semana, ah, podria ser buena idea echar un vistazo a las camadas mientras hablo solo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo esta en su sitio... Ya sabes, ah, curiosamente el mismísimo Freddy no sale muy a menudo, eh oído que es mucho mas activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón mas para no quedarse sin energía ¿No?, también quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas, hay... Puntos ciegos en las cámaras y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo fuera de tus puertas, así que, si no puedes encontrar algo... O a alguien... En las camadas asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas, amm, es posible que solo tengas unos pocos segundos para reaccionar, uh, no es que vallas a estar en peligro, por supuesto, no quería decir eso... Ademas, verifica la cortina en "Pirate's cove" de vez en cuando, parece que el personaje únicamente se vuelve mas activo si las camadas permanecen apagadas durante mucho tiempo, supongo, que no le gusta ser observado... No lo se, de todos modos, estoy seguro de que lo tienes todo bajo control, ah, hablare contigo pronto... -Final de la llamada-

¿Que? ¿Que demonios le quería decir esa grabación? Tenia su mirara esmeralda puesta en la nada y sin embargo su piel había tornado un color realmente pálido, estaba nervioso, nervioso y asustado ¿Acaso esos seres eran peligrosos? Por que el sujeto de la grabación se oía nervioso y algo asustado aunque intentase fingir estar normal ¿Y si eso era lo que había pasado a la pelirroja?. Cerro sus ojos y bajo su mirara temiéndose lo peor, incluso a su mente vino la imagen de la pequeña muerta y se sintió realmente el peor por no haberla protegido... Sin embargo, no lo dejaron dar su "pésame" por la pelirroja en silencio puesto que entre la oscuridad se escucharon unos pasos que iban a mucha velocidad... Quien fuese el dueño de esos pasos estaba corriendo, corriendo en su dirección...

-¿Quien... -Justo cuando iba a preguntar quien podía hacer ese ruido recordó un fragmento de la llamada "verifica la cortina en "Pirate's cove" de vez en cuando, parece que el personaje únicamente se vuelve mas activo si las camadas permanecen apagadas durante mucho tiempo"... Las camadas habían pasado toda la noche apagadas... ¡Era un idiota! Tomo la tablet casi con desesperación y se puso a buscar la zona denominada como "pirate's cove"... Las cortinas abiertas de par en par y un letrero con la fresa"it's me" No sabia si eso era parte de la decoración o que y tampoco le parecía relevante si no que mas bien se enfoco en buscar por las otras camadas al prófugo personaje de la zona, logro deslumbrar un ser ¿Pelirrojo? que iba a máxima velocidad hacia su oficina por el corredor izquierdo quiso cerrar pero él nuevo animatronic que no había visto nunca, se hizo presente por la puerta impidiéndoselo y lanzándose contra el en un intento de atacarlo... Ahora que le veía bien era ¿Un zorro? La cola que salia del abrigo pirata y las orejas que se mezclaban entre el cabello revuelto color rojo se lo confirmaban. ¿Era una especie de zorro pirata? eso le decía el garfio, ropa y que, aunque no lo tenia puesto en el ojo en esos momentos, tuviese un parche por sobre su cabellera roja... Y su rostro le traía malos recuerdos, dientes puntiagudos que le gruñían mientras intentaba acercarse y el le repelía y ojos amarillos filosos y fríos, el rostro de ese zorro le recordaba a Fliqpy pero con mas deseos de matar que de divertirse asiéndolo...

Entonce un leve dolor en su hombro le devolvió a la realidad, el garfio del zorro ahora estaba incrustado en su hombro izquierdo... Espera... ¡¿Esa cosa era real?! ¡¿COMO PERMITÍAN QUE SE ACERCASE A LOS NIÑOS CON ELEMENTOS TAN PELIGROSOS INCORPORADOS?!, Continuo forcejeando un poco mas y cuando lo tuvo frente a la puerta abierta le aparto de una patada cortesía de sus fuertes votas militares, claro que no había sido buena idea pues el movimiento brusco le había hecho mas daño a su hombro y sin embargo se apresuro a cerrar la puerta antes que el zorro se levantase. Una vez a salvo se sujeto el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha y se recostó contra el lado interior de la puerta metálica, lentamente se dejo deslizar dejando una pequeña ralla de sangre en el metal pero no le importaba, dolía, pero, no podía importarle menos ahí lo que importaba es que el olor de la sangre y la experiencia vivida le estaban nublando la mirada, no por que fuese a desmallarse si no mas bien porque estaba perdiéndose, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a hiper-ventilar y sus ojos se cerraron, estaba intentando por todos los medios mantenerse calmo y en control pero el hecho de que en su rostro se formase una sonrisa retorcida y al abrir sus ojos estos fuesen amarillos dio a entender que Flippy había perdido la pelea.

Fliqpy, por fin libre, se levanto observando con desagrado la herida en su hombro

-Si me hubieses dejado a mis desde un principio esos estúpidos muñecos serian hojalata ahora mismo y no tendrías ni un rasguño- Comento con burla a la personalidad real pues estaba seguro de que le oía desde algún lugar de su retorcida mente, con grandes aires de superioridad salio de la oficina sin importarle el estar expuesto a los animatronics, de hecho, camino a la cocina tranquilamente. No podían matarlo él era mejor que su personalidad principal así que si buscaban herirlo terminarían haciéndose mucho, mucho, daño antes o eso es lo que pensaba Fliqpy quien, recordemos, tiene un ego demasiado grande, una ves en la cocina busco un par de cuchillos, no era necesario decir que planeaba...

Cuando Flippy abrió sus ojos verdes ya era de mañana, los animatronics solo tenían un par de raspones y él al contrario tenia mas herirás aun, no serias, pero si las tenia ¿Eso quería decir que Fliqpy habia perdido? No... Si lo hubiese hecho ya estadía muerto ¿No? Entonces... ¿Que había pasado exactamente?Sin poder siquiera detenerse a pensarlo el dueño entro al lugar con una mirara seria...

-Estas despedido- dijo al ver a Flippy

-¿Eh?- No entendía nada...

-Estas despedido-repitió

-¿P-porque?... No puede despedirme, hice mi trabajo... ¡Estas maquinas son las que debería tirar! ¡Son monstruos! ¡ELLOS ASESINAN POR LA NOCHE!-Grito señalando a la banda de Freddys con el castaño, la rubio y el de cabellos morados quienes permanecían quietos e inmóviles como si se burlasen del de cabellos verdes al fingir ser inocentes- ¿Co...Como?

-Escucha... Investigue sobre ti, Flippy, descubrí tus problemas mentales... Eso te hace mentalmente incapacitado para el trabajo... Mira estoy seguro que ere un buen chico pero es imposible que los animatronics se muevan sin ordenes- Lo estaba haciendo, estaba hablándole al peliverde como si le habla a un completo lunático y encima echaba la culpa de que los animatronics se moviesen a los problemas mentales del chico

Pero, no podía ser, sus problemas no eran de ese estilo, no lo era-... Entonces recordó aquella vez que después de ver a un pésimo psicólogo había tenido ilusiones con que su segunda personalidad se escapaba de su mente e intentaba matarlo (Autora: Referencia a "double whammy" uno de mis caps favoritos xD) ¿Era... posible? ¿Todo... Era una ilusión?¿Estaba tan mal de la cabeza?... Haciéndolo dudar hasta de su propio nombre el hombre le hecho fuera de la pizzeria sabiendo perfectamente que el chico tenia razón pero ya que no parecía morir tenia que deshacerse de él de alguna forma...

Resultado de la moneda de la fortuna para _**Flippy**_

1° Primer resultado: Cara= Vida

2° Segundo resultado: Cara= Vida

3° Tercer resultado: Cara= Vida

_**...**_

_**Flippy** _sigue siendo utilizable

Autora: LA FRUTA MONEDA TE AMA FLIPPY °o°...

Tengo una pequeña encuesta para ustedes:

¿Quieren un chat show crossover de Fnaf y HTF? Como este fic que por lo visto les gusta... Y así podre cumplir mi sueño de tener un chat show con los animatronic TuT... Quien me diga su opinión sobre esto le regalare una galletita, ok no xD


	6. capitulo 5: Splendid

S-S-C-F-F-S: Pos ya abrió el Chat show. Lo de galleta era broma pero ya que muchos querían pos *Le arroja una galletita* Toma gasheta. Please Foxy es sepsi hasta cuando respira, Tampoco le hagas Buillyng por 'tar too crazy... LIFTY *Shora junto con ella* Splendont no de momento xD

LaAlquimistaDeAceroHTF: Sep Foxy se robo la atención en el capitulo donde Flippy debería haber sido la estrella... Pobre Splendid nadie se fijo en el héroe pero ahora tendrá su hora de brillar solo una aclaración que le puse esa actitud como recompensa a que le quite sus poderes ¿Porque se los quite? Pos no quiero que me destruya la pizzeria por accidente e.e aun queda mucho fic y no estamos para pagar reparaciones

XFantasy-chanX: *Le da gasheta* toma gashetita... No se si en un futuro cercano vuelva a mostrar lo que pase con Flippy, tendría que usar un personaje que se conecte con él como cuando hable de Flaky en el capitulo de Flippy o de Splendid en el de los gemelos... Lo se... Son demasiados... Puntos suspensivos... Es un mal habito... No puedo evitarlo... Me salen solos... Al escribir... Intentare... No hacerlo... Tanto

Perlacarroza: Otro review atrasado :'D... Shifty no puede hacerse pasar por Lifty pues aunque sean gemelos no podemos ignorar que el dueño de la pizzeria ya se deshizo del cadáver de Lifty así que si Shifty entrase diciendo que es Lifty el hombre se quedaría con una poker Face enorme y luego de un "¿WTF?" lo echaría, ademas, debe estar muy traumado, no creo que vuelva a comer pizza xD...

DarkDemon099: *Le da galleta* ya esta esa era la ultima... Eeeen fin, todos conocemos a Fliqpy pero también esta el hecho que se fue a pelear con animatronics de metal duro y resistentes (Que ademas son mucho mas inteligente que la mayoría de los personajes de HTF) armado solo con un cuchillo y con un brazo parcialmente inutilizable.

ysanimed: Como dije antes, necesito un personaje que conecte con Flippy para ver si se entera, o no, o si busca venganza, o no.

yumi happy nya: Dale ritmo *Se pone a bailar también* Ni idea de porque bailamos pero bueno

Gracias a todos por los reviews, me eh dado cuenta que solo 3 de ustedes votaron por el siguiente personaje a los demás parece que se les olvido xD, como ya dije arriba ya comienza el Chat show y a las personas que les gusto el OTP de BonniexLifty pos les informo que tengo un fic con la pareja crossover que todos queremos ¿Y si le inventamos un nombre a la pareja? ok no xD... Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con la moneda, verán, nuestra querida y sanguinaria moneda se dio a la fuga hoy, cuando empece a escribir estaba y luego cuando iba a lanzarla ya no o-o... Así que como soy pobre tuve que buscar y deambular por el desastroso mundo de: "Mi casa" y mendigar a sus habitantes una nueva, así que, tenemos nueva moneda con nosotros.

Personaje Elegido: _**Splendid**_

_**El destino de Splendid ya ha sido asignado**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 5: La historia de Splendid**

El peliazul se encontraba con su traje puesto, desparramado y revuelto con las sabanas y algunas paginas de cómic a su alrededor, de su boca caía un gran hilo de baba mientras emitía algunos ronquidos, estaba profundamente dormidos. A su alrededor se veían una paredes azules completamente repletas de posters de héroes tanto de cómics, como de películas y vídeo juegos, en el suelo se veían a simple vista varios cómics y envoltorios de comida chatarra desparramados, sin mencionar alguna que otra prenda usada... Era todo un chiquero y el rostro de completo desgrado que hacia un joven pelirrojo mientras se adentraba en la habitación no podía ir mas acorde con el ambiente de la habitación. El invasor pelirrojo puso un cara de repugnancia total al pisar algo ¿Viscoso? que bueno que traía zapatillas pues no quería ni ver que era lo que había aplastado por accidente. Ahora, por fin estaba frente al "héroe" de cabellos azulados, contemplando su rostro suspiro... Su medio hermano nunca cambia.

-Did... Hey Did- intento llamarlo zarandeándolo un poco para que despierte- ¡Did Despierta de un maldita vez!

-Zzzz Cinco zzz minutos mas zzz mama- Fue lo que dijo el adormilado

Solo eso basto para crispar los nervios y activar el enojo del pelirrojo y lo que siguió... Mejor veamoslo desde afuera de la habitación

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ MALDITO HOLGAZÁN!

Se le oyó gritar al Pelirrojo seguido por fuertes ruidos de diversas cosas caerse y golpearse, El grito del de cabellos azules y... ¿Una lampara acaba de salir desde la puerta y estamparse contra la pared del pasillo? En fiiiin ¡Volvamos a la habitación!. Dentro de esta había un caos peor que el que era antes el cuarto y aun así, y baya que es extraño, se veía mas limpia, el colchón estaba pegado a la pared, de alguna forma hasta eso habían movido y en el medio de la habitación un Splendont enojado apretaba el cuello del peliazul con el antebrazo

-¡¿Como que "mama"?! YO NO SOY TU MADRE, INÚTIL-Sep, eso era lo que había enojado al pelirrojo aunque en realidad se lo tenia aguantado desde hace mucho y con la palabra "Mama" había explotado

-T-tal vez... Si te... Corta-ras el... P-pelo no te... Confundirían con... U-u-na chica-Bromeo el peliazul dificultosamente

Ya sentía su garganta cerrarse y el aire escapando de sus pulmones, de hecho, justo cuando todo se volvía negro para él y juraba que estaba por pasar al otro lado cuando su medio hermano lo soltó, entonces comenzó a toser y inhalar profundamente intentando recuperar el precioso aire perdido en sus pulmones. El pelirrojo suspiro cansado ¿Por que el peliazul no podía madurar de una vez? El héroe siempre había sido así, desde que su padre se caso con la madre de él, desde que jugaba juntos a los héroes, desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente...

El peliazul siempre había sido un niño con la fe en los super héroes y él, aunque era solo unos meses mayor, había tenido que ser el responsable y por ello le odiaba, por que el peliazul podía ser un niño por siempre, podía ser torpe, podía creerse un héroe y aun así la gente lo quería tan y como era. El peliazul era querido prácticamente por respirar mientras que él tenia que ganarse el aprecio de los demás con trabajo duro, apretó los puños y sin poderse contener le dio de un golpe en la cabeza a su medio hermano, no le había pegado fuerte y aun así el otro ya estaba dramatizando, eso hacia que le odiase aun mas, gruño entre dientes tragándose todas sus frustraciones que realmente sabia que no debía desquitar con su medio hermano...

Contó hasta 10, respiro profundo y entonces volteo a ver al peliazul, mas sereno ahora

-Toma- Le aventó al peliazul un uniforme de guardia directo a la cara

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunto el peliazul enarcando una ceja y tomando el uniforme entre sus manos

-Tu uniforme... Debes tenerlo puesto para antes de las 12 de esta noche es parte de tu nuevo trabajo

-Oh... -Dijo tranquilamente

...

Espera...

Rebobinemos de nuevo ¿Que dijo el pelirrojo? "Tu uniforme... Debes tenerlo puesto para antes de las 12 de esta noche es parte de tu nuevo trabajo"

Si, eso fue lo que dijo...

...

...

¿¡TRABAJO!?

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Grito

-NO ¡Es hora de que tomes responsabilidades Splendid!

-NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACER

-SI PUEDO

-NO, NO PUEDES, NO ERES PAPA...

Golpe bajo

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendido con lo que dijo su medio hermano y este se cubrió la boca rápidamente, no sabia lo que decía, lo haba dicho sin pensar ya que realmente siempre hacia las cosas sin pensar primero en las consecuencia, solo que en esta ocasión de verdad se arrepentía de haberlo dicho...

-Splendont yo... - Intentaba disculparse pero no encontraba las palabras correctas

El pelirrojo ya no dijo nada mas solo le miro una ultima vez con gran odio en sus ojos rojos y se regreso por donde vino, solo salio de la habitación, sin decir nada, absolutamente nada pero por algo existe la frase "El silencio dice mas que mil palabras" y por ese silencio Splendid sabia que había metido la pata e grande... Miro el desastre de su habitación y luego el uniforme del trabajo que le consiguió Splendont...

Tendría que ir, no solo porque Splendont se enojaría mucho mas de lo que estaba si no lo hacia sino también porque se sentía realmente mal y quería estar el mínimo tiempo en casa o por lo menos solo ese día, no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Emmm, bueno... Adiós- dijo Splendid ya arreglado con su uniforme al pelirrojo que obviamente le ignoro

El peliazul suspiro y salio de la casa, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al local de pizza, lo conocía perfectamente pues solo ir mucho cuando era pequeño, ahora que lo pensaba bien... Seria una linda forma de recordar viejos tiempos en donde tenia una familia completa, mientras caminaba se pregunto si todavía estarían esos viejos animatronics con los que jugaba con Splendont de niño y sin saberlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Tanto tiempo paso en ello que no se fijo que, no solo, había llegado al local de pizza si no también estaba por chocar con el dueño que esperaba mirando a otro lado en 3... 2... 1...

Y el super héroe que tenia mas fuerza de lo que parecía se acababa de llevar por delante al mayor, Splendid sonriendo nervioso ayudo a su jefe, que le miraba con cara de mala muerte,a levantarse del suelo...

-Lo siento señor-Si disculpo con aquella misma sonrisa torpe

-Solo entra y ve a trabajar, tienes que vigilar con la tablet... Es todo lo que tienes que hacer ¿Podrás hacerlo sin destruir nada?- Dijo el hombre regordete sonriendo, demasiado, fingidamente y hablando entre dientes al parecer ya recordaba al peliazul, siempre terminaba rompiendo una o mas cosas cuando venia al restaurante de pizza de niño.

-Claro señor, lo juro por la justicia- Exclamo el héroe haciendo que el mayor arqueada un ceja

-Bueno- Estaba demasiado extrañado con la actitud del chico, pero, se hacia tarde- Solo entra -Luego de esas palabras el chico entro y como siempre el dueño cerro la puerta con llave.

Una vez dentro el peliazul comenzó a pasear por el lugar algo desubicado ¿Había cambiado o era él que lo veía diferente? Lo mas probable es que fuera él pues la pizzeria no había cambiado desde el año 1993, en fin, realmente no estaba buscando su puesto de trabajo si no mas bien estaba de expedición mirando a su alrededor y sin embargo parecía que el destino le decía "Ve a trabajar de una buena vez" pues su puesto fue lo primero que encontré, suspirando, entro en el tomando asiento y sujetando la tableta la encendió, en pantalla aprecio el escenario visto desde el punto de vista de la cámara y los tres animatronics que ocupaban ese espacio, La cámara les enfocaba de perfil pero parecía que todo iba en orden de repente un teléfono sonó casi sacandole el corazón por la boca al héroe quien recuperándose del susto, o mejor dicho la impresión puesto que un héroe no se asusta de nada y por nadie, busco el origen del sonido terminando por contestarse solo, algo que asus-... Digo sorprendió mas al héroe, la grabación comenzó con la voz nerviosa y tartamudeante de un hombre...

-Inicia grabación- Hola ¿Hola?, uh... Quería grabarte un mensaje para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Ehmm, en realidad yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi ultima semana ahora, de hecho... Así que, se que puede ser un poco abrumador pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse, ¿Eh?, te ira bien así que vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir pasar tu primera semana ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Uh?, vamos a ver -Eso fue lo único que escucho Splendid ya que después se harto de prestar atención a la grabación-

-No necesito concejos para vigilar una pizzeria- dijo y comenzó a buscar el botón de apagado de la grabadora mientras la voz seguía hablando, pero, él no le prestaba atención-

-Grabación-Fazbear entertaiment no es responsable de daños a la propiedad o..

-Oh me pregunto si este botón apagada la grabadora- dijo al encontrar un botón interrumpiendo a la voz

-Grabación- ¿Que? No, espera ¡Es importa...!- Splendid había apagado la grabación sin fijarse que la voz por un momento había estado hablando directamente con él

-Ahora si- Splendid sonriente se sacudió las manos como quien se quita polvo o si limpia luego de haber trabajad con tierra o tiza y sonriente tomo una pose heroica- El justiciero Splendid lo tiene todo controlado- dijo alegremente y cuando fue a sentarse tomo la tablet de nuevo mirando al escenario

...

Era algo aburrido

Los animatronic no hacían nada y el lugar era silencioso, por lo que Splendid se aburría y mucho, lo único que podía usar para entretenerse un poco eran las cámaras y la puerta que usaba sin cuidado alguno gastando ya mas del veinte por ciento de la energía, no podía aguantar mas el aburrimiento, sentía que iba a gritar si pasaba un minuto mas así y sin embargo... Solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que empezó.

Fastidiado volvió a enfocar a los animatronics mirándolos un poco ¿Porque había interferencia en la cámara? Bueno no importa mucho solo importaba que...

...

...

-¿Q-que?... Como... ¡¿Ellos no estaban asi hace un momento, verdad?!- Pregunto al aire como si ete pudiese hablarle

Los animatronics habían pasado de estar de perfil serios a mirar directo hacia la cámara con sonrisas algo retorcidas y eso solo fue en un parpadeo del super héroe, no hacia falta decir que se veían sumamente aterradores y lo peor es que... Miraban hacia la cámara como... Como si... ¿Pudieran verlo?. De repente se sintió la persona mas indefensa posible y se arrepintió de no haber terminado de escuchar la grabación, seguro el tipo de la cinta le decía algo sobre esto, busco por toda la oficina algún medio para volver a hacer sonar la grabación pues no importa cuantas veces presiono el botón esta no sonaba ¿Es que acaso tenia que enfrentarse sin guía a esos seres? suspiro intentando calmarse

Bien pensemos ¿Y si no son malos? Pero... Sonreían de una forma muy sospechosa y esos ojos negros no eran nada bueno, Entonces ya estaba corroborado que él era él héroe y ellos los villanos entonces solo quedaba encontrar la forma de detenerlos. Splendid se puso a pensar en que haría su super héroe favorito, Superman, en momentos como estos... ¡Pues claro! Él usaría su visión lacer para fundirlos, era muy simple, solo había un pequeño detalle... Splendid no era Superman y no tenia poderes entonces pensó en algún otro héroe ¡Claro! había muchos héroes que no tenían super poderes y usaban armas, destrezas y armaduras con alta tecnología, vigilo nuevamente las cámara... Aun no se movían, era momento de poner el plan en marcha...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Que rayos es esto? -Pregunto a sus compañeros el animatronic castaño

-Ni idea-Le respondió el de cabellos morados cruzándose de brazos y restandole importancia al asunto

Frente a ellos y bloqueando ambos corredores hacia la sala del guardia se encontraban una gran cantidad de diversas cosas amontonadas a forma de una improvisada, y muy mal hecha, barricada, él animatronic con orejas de oso y ojos azules suspiro, eso iba a ser un dolor de cabeza pero debian llegar al guardia ¡Tenían que hacerlo! Si no... Tal vez nunca podrían estar en paz, entre los tres principales del escenario comenzando a mover las cosas de la, repito, muy mal hecha barricada improvisada hasta reducirla a una cantidad de diversas cosas dispersas por el suelo. Splendid por pura curiosidad miro la cámara descubriendo con horror, y por suerte para él, que los animatronics se dirigían hacia él claro que estaba preparado... O mas o menos, se había construido una especie de armadura con instrumentos de cocina y estaba listo para la pelea contra los villanos o por lo menos eso creía él y sin embargo...

-Toma esto, villano- Grito Splendid lanzando una sarten hacia el castaño

La sarten solo se estrello contra el pecho de este formando un leve sonido metálico y cayo al suelo bajo la mirara extrañado y confundida de los tres animatronics ¿Que rayos quería hacer el nuevo guardia? o mejor pregunta aun era ¿A quienes estaba contratando el jefe? El guardia anterior intento pelear con ellos solo con un cuchillo y el nuevo se vestía de cajón de cocina ambulante. definitivamente estos guardias eran mas extraños cada vez. Splendid al ver que su super táctica no había funcionado emitió un muy varonil y heroico grito de niña asustada lo que causo que los tres animatronics se cubriesen sus pobres orejas, dándole una oportunidad para correr, lo cual fue como un Deja vu para el castaño.

Los animatronics no dispuestos a dejarlo ir decidieron seguirlo pero el peliazul era rápido, si casi igualaba a la velocidad del zorro pirata, eso es ¡Foxy! el podría atraparlo pero, tristemente es zorro al estar fuera de servicio no daba para mucho y ya el día anterior había hecho su aparición así que en esta ocasión le tocaba a los otros hacerse cargo de meter en un traje al nuevo guardia... Lo que transcurrió entonces fue una persecución que parecía no tener fin y, sin embargo, le perdieron de vista.

Con una hábil maniobra Splendid logro perder a los animatronics y esconderse ahora solo podía rezar, rezar y esperar a no ser encontrado, en completo silencio se puso a pensar ¿Porque había termina en esta situación? A si, era culpa de Splendont, pero, no, no era culpa del pelirrojo, él solo quería que Splendid madurada de una vez, que dejada de vivir de aquella forma tan deplorable y patética, si hubiese escuchado a Splendont y hubiese madurado no hubiese pensado en un plan tan tonto, no hubiese apagado la grabación y ni siquiera estaría en esa situación... Era su culpa, ahora sabia que le debía una buena disculpa a Splendont pues él era él que estaba en lo correcto...

Un "YAY~" fue emitido por voces infantiles resonando por todo el lugar, el peliazul curioso salio de su escondite para ver como los animatronics, con una que otra chispa saliendo de ellos volvían a su faceta inocente y alegre del día y como hipnotizados caminaban de regreso al escenario sin siquiera mirarlo ¿Ya no.. ¿Ya no querían atraparlo? Confundido les siguió y sin embargo al ver la hora del reloj pudo ver con alegría que había superado su trabajo... El reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM haciendo un baile de victoria sintió la puerta abrirse, era su jefe que al mirarlo se sorprendió

-Oh valla- El mayor no sabia que decir

Splendid enojado estaba listo para echarle unas cuantas cosas en cara pero entonces recordó el desastres que hizo con la cocina y sonriendo nerviosamente huyo del lugar sin dejar hablar a su jefe que estaba listo para hablarle...

...

Splendont acababa de atarse su cabello y ya estaba listo para empezar con sus quehaceres como única figura de madures en esa casa, sin mencionar que estaba solo, mientras preparaba el desayuno pudo escuchar como golpeaban fuertemente la puerta ¿Y como no escucharlo? si casi parecía que querían tirar la puerta abajo

-Tsk- Emitió y fue a ver quien molestaba a esas horas de la mañana que aunque no era tampoco muy anormal si era anormal en el vecindario del pelirrojo

Al momento en que abrió la puerta una sombra de azul se lanzo sobre él... Era Splendid que lloraba a moco tendido sobre el pelirrojo, tanto fue la fuerza del impacto que había terminado tirando a ambos...

-LO SIENTO ¡LO SIENTOOOOO!- Gritaba Splendid mientras el pelirrojo intentaba por todos los medios de sacárselo de encima

-¡¿Que demonios estas queriendo decirme, idiota?! QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA

-YO... LAMENTO SER UN IDIOTAAAA-

-¡¿EH?!- El pelirrojo iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando sintió que el cuerpo del peliazul se ponía mas pesado- ¿Splendid?

-...

-¡¿Splendid?!- Estaba comenzando a preocuparse

-... Zzzzzzz

El pelirrojo quiso darle un buen puñetazo mas solo suspiro, el peliazul nunca cambiaría. Como pudo se levanto y cargo al idiota de su medio hermano hasta su habitación...

A pesar de esto... Se le puede considerar un final feliz ¿No?... De momento si o hasta que se allá escogido a un/a nuevo/a vigilante

Resultado de la moneda de la fortuna: ah sido lanzada tres veces

1° Primer resultado: Cara= Vida

2° Segundo resultado: Sello= Muerte

3° Tercer resultado: Cara= Vida

_**...**_

_**Splendid**_ sigue siendo utilizable

Seleccione el siguiente personaje

Ankoku: ¿Ya salvando vidas desde la primera vez? Esta moneda es mas generosa que la anterior... Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor a que sea sanguinaria solo espero que no salve a todos porque sino el fic pierde sentido

Lo siento si no les gusto la actitud que le puse a Splendont pero uno de los dos tenia que ser el responsable hay, en lo personal a mi me gusta el SplendidxSplendont o el SplendontxSplendid asi que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ponerles una relación aceptable pero sin terminar en yaoi

PD: También una pequeña pregunta para ustedes ¿Les gustaría que agregue mas gore? Hasta ahora eh omitido las muertes pues tiendo a explicar y describir de mas este tipo de cosas y al final ocupa mucho espacio, pero. si quieren empiezo a describir los cadáveres...

PD"2: Claro, si ya tengo una "PD" ¿Porque no poner otra?... Bueno esta posdata tiene que ver con los personajes de FNaF humanizados y es que encontré un par de vídeos MMD donde se les puede ver tal y como saldrán en la historia si quieren o tienen curiosidad por verlos busquen [MMD x FNAF] OH MY JULIET!- [BONNIE - HUMAN] (En este sale Bonnie como principal y sale tanto su apariencia destruida de FNAF 2 como la normal de siempre, también salen Golden Freddy y Freddy a los lados de Bonnie así que pueden ver a esos tres al mismo tiempo) y el otro vídeo es [MMD - TEST] If I Had You- [FOXY - HUMAN] (Donde obviamente solo pueden ver a Foxy pero no se arrepentirán, el zorro pirata es muy sexy) Sabrán que son los vídeos correctos si son ambos de "Slendy Namemie"... Sobre Chica la verdad no pude encontrar un buen MMD pero seguiré buscando.


	7. Capitulo 6: The Mole

S-S-C-F-F-S: Pos claro el héroe no iba a ser vencido fácilmente... En realidad solo fue gracias a la moneda xD... Pos Splendont hoy tampoco, LIFTY *Shora mientras come un helado que se compro*... Realmente estoy algo seca con lo de la pareja ¡Acepto sugerencias :'D!

DarkDemon099: Jajaja lo se, su cabesho largo es todo sensualoso *u* aunque ahora que lo pienso todo él es bien sensualoso *-* es por eso que es mi personaje masculino de FnaF favorito junto con Foxy x3... Me gusta jugar con sus personalidades así, hacerlos completamente opuestos y que luego se den un beso, ok no xD eso solo en mi mente fujoshi. No mujer no te preocupes que no fuiste la única a la que se olvido ademas... Estaban todos emocionadas/os por el Chat Show que de verdad ame saber que apoyaban tanto la idea y felicidades porque The mole pasada la noche con los animatronics

Lluvisna: OMG ¿Tu aquí? Me siento especial con tener a alguien como tu aquí *-* Estuve viendo lo que decías y la verdad no sabes cuanto agradezco que me lo hayas aclarado eso, ya que por fin pude recibir los comentarios sin usuario con buena velocidad TuT, soy muy noob lo se ;n; perdón por ser tan novata manejando fanfiction... Ok entonces se queda como esta

Just me 2014: Hola y bienvenida a este fic, Splendid es incorregible e incambiable xD Pero así y todos lo queremos con o sin calzones de corazones... Los puntos suspensivos son sensuales

XFantasy-chanX: La moneda es misericordiosa... p-pero, pero yo, yo no soy "autor" yo soy "autorA" D': No me digas que... ¿Parezco chico? T.T

pinkierose230502: Hombre ¿Tu por aquí? xD no esperaba encontrarte fuera de la sección de FNaF y veo que te actualizaste en comentar todos los capitulo así que iré por orden respondiendo todo:

Lumpy siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ok no, si pobre cuddles :(

No creo que la llegue a ver de momento (A mi también me gusta x3)

Únete al club, se llama: "Shifty hijo de Fruta/P*ta, pobre Lifty"

La moneda lo ama... Flaky tiene competencia

La moneda es generosa, la moneda es hamor, la moneda es vida (Nunca mejor dicho xD) Lo siento pero el premio... Digo, el trabajo se lo lleva The mole hoy...

Eso es todo :3

LaAlquimistaDeAceroHTF: Jajaja Tenia que reemplazar la falta de poderes con algo xD, que bueno que les haya gustado y créeme que si por mi fuera hubiese puesto un beso o dos entre los dos super héroes, y quizás algo mas (º º) pero no se si los que leen esto les gusta el Yaoi así que por si las dudas que haya gente que no les gusta pues no pondré, ya haré fics especiales para yaoi hard luego (º , aunque me gustaría conocerlos mejor a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras y saber que les gusta a cada uno:'3

Bueno hasta aquí responder comentarios, como siempre les agradezco a todos sus opiniones y reviews y los doy la bienvenida a las 3 nuevas lectoras recién llegadas espero que les guste la historia y sigan leyendo hasta el final, tengo una sorpresa para cuando hayan pasado todos los HTF y Feliz navidad adelantara :3 solo falta 1 día -Se pone a cantar- Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh... Ammm -Y se le olvido el resto de la canción- Es un día de alegría y felicidad, hey -Y la salvo cantando en español aunque no fuera la misma letra- La la la la xD

Personaje Elegido: _**The mole**_

_**El destino de The mole ya ha sido asignado**_

_**...**_

**Capitulo 5: La historia de The Mole**

El teléfono de su tienda de instrumentos sonó resonando por todo el lugar, un hombre de cabellos morados y gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos salio de detrás del mostrador con su fiel bastón comenzando a agitarlo en direcciones buscando ver si chocaba con el algo, el objetivo a encontrar era el teléfono y la razón de por que había ignorado completamente el aparato que sonaba insistente en el mostrador para ir a buscarlo a otro lugar era que el hombre era total y completamente ciego... Sin darse cuenta comenzó a golpear y tirar un para de cosas con el bastón hasta que al parecer el mundo entero se canso de que el teléfono siguiese haciendo desastre y decidió hacer que el bastón golpeada el insistente teléfono y este cayera abierto para contestar y para suerte del ciego en alta voz, así pudo escuchar que decía el remitente de la llamada...

-¿Hola?- Hablo la persona al otro lado de la linea

The mole logro orientarse gracias a la voz, lo que seguro sorprendería y molestaría a muchos teniendo en cuenta que había dejado el teléfono sonando por un largo tiempo y no había podido orientarse con el irritante "RIIIIING" del aparato. Tomo el teléfono no sin fallar antes y agarrar un trozo de cristal roto por accidente, el cual soltó con solo una leve cortada para su suerte, una vez tuvo el objeto correcto en sus manos contesto...

-Hola -Respondió a la llamada una vez asegurado de que lo que traía en sus manos si era el teléfono

-¡Mole! -exclamo el interlocutor de la llamada con inusual asentó pirata-Oy Handy el bucanero ya contesto- al parecer era Russel

-No grites Russel- se quejo una voz femenina que el ciego reconoció como Petunia

-Amm... ¿Puedes pasarme con el?- Pidió, al parecer por la voz, el constructor sin brazos

-¡¿Pero que dices grumete? ¿Como harás para sostener el teléfono?! -Exclamo de nueva vez el pirata

-¡Que no grites, te dije!- Eso parecía toda una discusión y a saber porque estaban esos tres juntos, el ciego hubiese colgado de no ser por dos problemas con ese plan, en primer lugar no sabia donde estaba el teléfono y en segundo tenia cierta curiosidad por saber que querían ese muy inusual trió

-Solo pasale el teléfono a petunia ella lo sostendrá por mi ¿No Petunia?

-Pff... Solo porque eres tu Handy-

Se escucho reír al obrero levemente como nervioso y luego pudo escucharlo aun mas cerca, seguro Petunia le sostenía el teléfono

-Hola Mole- Saludo el constructor sin brazos, misterios de la vida el como se las arregla para tener una trabajo tan peligroso son manos

-Hola -Dijo simple y secamente pues el ciego sentía extraño decir dos veces lo mismo en la misma llamada

El constructor se quedo callado seguramente incomodo con la situación, se le oía hablar o mejor dicho balbucear intentando comenzar una conversación pero sin saber como

-¿Handy, necesitas algo?- Se adelanto a preguntar, no es que no le agradada hablar con el constructor solo que sabia que si llamaba asi como asi seguro necesitaba algo

-Bueno -Dijo entre un suspiro- ¿Sabes? Un amigo me pidió que le hiciese el favor de trabajar hoy en la noche en su puesto pero realmente no puedo hoy

-¿Y quieres que lo haga yo?- Se adelanto a la petición

-...-

-Handy...

-Si... Lamento pedirte esto-

-No importa ¿Estas con Russel? Digo, es normal que andes con Petunia, pero, me contesto Russel-

-Si... Vine a su casa para reparar un par de cosas entonces le peri a Petunia que te marcada, pero, él tomo el teléfono diciendo que iba a llamar por mi para pagarme la ayuda-

-Ya veo...

-...

-...

Silencio era algo incomodo

-Entonces...

-Lo haré

-¿Seguro? -Se sentía mal por pedirlo pero enserio no podía, esperaba de verdad que el ciego se negada pues no quería enviar a un invidente a vigilar una pizzeria pero tampoco quería menospreciarlo por ello pues después de todo el no tenia brazos y no dejaba que nadie lo hiciese menos por ello-De acuerdo... Es un pizzeria... Freddy's Fazbear pizza, solo debes mantener todo en orden

-Ah... Bueno- La verdad ni el sabia como podría hacer eso teniendo en cuenta la obvia discapacidad que sufria

-¿Puedes ir solo o quieres que le pida a alguien que te lleve?

-Ire yo solo- informo

-Okey- No estaba muy seguro de dejarlo ir solo

-¿Eso es todo?- No era su intención pero sonó algo cortante

-Si... Adiós- se despidió el constructor y ambos cortaron

-Creo que no fui muy amable con el- Se dijo a si mismo el ciego para luego y al dirigirse de nuevo al mostrador piso por accidente uno de los cristales rotos recordandole el destrozo que había hecho, entre el desastre había una pecera que al caer se había roto por completo y los peces sobreviviendo como podían se agitaban y saltaban en la alfombra del local, el invidente fue en busca de un baso de agua que se supone seria para los peces pero termino poniendo ahí a algunos de los adornos rotos de la pecera, luego fue por una escoba y barrio los peces en vez de los cristales y cuando iba a pasar la mopa para secar todo termino pasando el plumero sucio, llenando todo de polvo mojado, tierra y telarañas, en otras palabras era todo un desastre. De repente una alarma sonó, era tiempo de su segundo trabajo como fotógrafo y el como podía hacer dicho empleo siendo ciego era uno de los misterios de la vida, tomo su bastón y fue con el a tientas golpeando y rompiendo un par de cosas, se supone que debía fotografiar al famoso chico que se vestía de super héroe y de alguna forma siempre lograba atrapar a los ladrones sin embargo hacia un tiempo que yo no hablaba mucho de el ¿Tal vez la ciudad se habría aburrido de el? Eso no lo sabia... Ahora que pensaba en su segundo trabajo ¿Que hora se supone que seria actualmente? Debía ir a aquella pizzeria a las 12 AM pero ya era de noche y no sabia que hora era

Mientras pensaba en esto e iba por las calles guiándose a tientas con el bastón sintió que el bastón golpeaba con algo diferente y un "Auch" pudo confirmar sus sospechas

-Oye cuidado- sonaba joven

-Lo siento- Se disculpo, entonces el joven que había chocado con el, el cual era de ojos y cabellos azules, le miro bien notando inmediatamente la invidencia de la persona que le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara

-Esta bien... Discúlpame tu a mi-

-¿Que?

-Nada... ¿A donde iba señor?- Pregunto el joven de cabellos azules

-A Freddy's Fazbear Pizza

-Oh yo trabaje hay ¿Quiere que lo lleve?-

-Estaría muy agradecido-

El camino continuo tranquilamente, el joven con el que se había encontrado, Splendid era su nombre, era bastante gracioso aunque algo hiperactivo... Seguro si no fuese alguien tan relajado no encontraría la forma de congeniar con el chico que parecía saberse todos los comics de Superman o eso parecía por lo que le comentaba al ciego

-Muy bien... Aquí estamos... Freddys Fazbear Pizza- Realmente el de azul no estaba muy feliz de volver a estar en aquel lugar pero se haba comprometido a traer al de violaceo

-Gracias -dijo el ciego

-Por cierto ¿Para que estas aquí?-Pregunto el muchacho

-Vengo a suplir a un amigo en su trabajo- No era exactamente la verdad, mas bien venia a suplir a Handy que si supliria a su amigo

Eso solo basto para que el héroe abriese a mas no poder sus ojos y le mirase preocupado

-E-es mejor que no hagas eso

-¿huh? ¿Por que?- Pregunto confundido el ciego

-Escucha- Y tomo al hombre de sus hombros en un intento de que le mirase a la cara aunque eso para el de cabellos violaceos no era posible- este lugar es

Antes de que Splendid pudiese advertir al ciego, el regordete hombre que todos ya conocemos salio desde la pizzeria dispuesto a esperar al nuevo guardia sin embargo se sorprendió de mas al notar al de azul, le miro con furia y el héroe sonriendo nerviosamente soltó al ciego y valiente e heroicamente... Salio corriendo a toda velocidad, claro ¿Porque no? Ni los héroes mas valientes se comparan con el gran Splendid... El hombre miro indignado al héroe huir y luego fijo su vista en el ciego

-¿Y tu eres?

-Mole, emmm ¿Señor, usted es trabajador de la pizzeria?- Recordemos que el era ciego así que no había visto que el mayor había salido de la pizzeria

-No solo trabajo, soy el dueño también

-Oh, es un gusto conocerlo

-¿Y a que vienes? Ya estamos cerrados

-Yo vengo a suplir al guardia, el no puede venir

-¿A si? -Se rasco la barbilla intrigado- ¿Entonces tu trabajadas por el esta noche?

-Así es-

Realmente a aquel hombre no le importaba quien trabajaba así que no tuvo inconvenientes

-De acuerdo- Y dicho eso empujo al pobre invidente a dentro del local- Imagino que ya te habrán dicho como trabajar así que eso es todo-Al parecer no se habia ni dado cuenta de la cegues del hombre que reemplazaría a su empleado

-Espere realmente no me han-Moles pudo escuchar como se cerraba el cerrojo de la puerta- Explicado nada -Suspiro, tendría que ingeniárselas solo- Veamos -Dijo irónicamente en su situación.

Comenzó a caminar por la pizzeria, como siempre, a tientas balanceando el bastón en búsqueda de objetos con los que pudiese chocarse por accidente aunque casi siempre terminaba tirando todo lo que estaba en su camino en vez de esquivarlo pero eso eran por menores sin importancia. Mientras el ciego caminaba por toda la pizzeria tirando mas de una cosa los animatronics que todos ya conocemos habían despertado mas tempranamente gracias al escándalo que su, muy entrecomillas, nuevo guardia estaba causando, se miraron entre ellos en la oscuridad del local cuando era de noche y escucharon otro estruendo haciéndolos encogerse un poco

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto la única chica del lugar

-¿El nuevo guardia tal vez?- dijo el de cabellos morados no muy seguro

-Pero debe cuidar a pizzeria no- Otro estruendo- Destruirla -Aclaro el castaño- Si es el nuevo- Otro estruendo- guardia debería ser -y otro mas. El eso se quedo callado por un momento sin embargo hubo silencio en aquel momento- Bien como deci-otro estruendo interrumpiendo al oso, este enojado gruño, ya parecía que al causante de los ruidos lo hacia a propósito para interrumpirlo, enojado bajo del escenario rompiendo la regla de que siempre el primero en atacar era Bonnie pero la ira no lo dejaba razonar y ¿Como no? Si enserio si parecía que The Mole lo hacia a propósito, claro que eso no podía ser mas imposible... Después de todo el hombre era ciego y no tenia ni idea de la existencia de los seres animatronicos, los otros dos bajaron del escenario siguiendo a su líder que aunque siempre o casi siempre se mantenía tranquilo en esta ocasión no estaba exactamente en sus cabales...

No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar al ciego pero si les tomo por sorpresa el desastre que había hecho en cuestión de segundos, estaba en uno de los comedores, las sillas mesas y demás estaban tiraras y esparcidas por todos lados y el ciego caminaba por ahí en busca de una salida de aquella habitación sin saber que la única salida en realidad era donde los animatronics estaban, realmente no tenia el traje de guardia así que no había nada que les diese motivos a los animatronics para atacarlo pero el castaño furico y fuera de si se lanzo contra el ciego que a su vez tropezó dejandole el camino libre al oso para estamparse contra la pared. The mole se levanto pensando que el estruendo que acababa de escuchar era que había tirado algo como siempre y decidió seguir buscando una salida...

No hace falta describir toda la noche solo que Bonnie y Chica se la pasaron viendo como su líder se lanzaba contra el pobre ciego que siempre encontraba la forma de esquivar el ataque, ya sea golpeándolo con el bastón, moviéndose cuando este se lanzaba sobre él o incluso tropezándose una que otra vez, el oso cada vez mas enojado no entendía de razones y no dejaba que sus compañeros lo hicieran entender así que esto duro toda la noche, a las seis de la mañana como siempre sonó el típico "Yay~!" Los animatronics reaccionaron ante este yendo de forma que parecían casi hipnotizados hacia el escenario, siguiendo todo ese escándalo The mole por fin pudo hayar la salida y poco tiempo después llego el dueño de la pizzeria encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el hombre de cabello violaceo seguía vivo

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto inseguro al ciego

-Claro ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? -Pregunto el de las gafas de sol

-Pues... ¿No te paso nada extraño? ¿Los animatronics se portaron bien? -Pregunto

-¿Animatronics? -pregunto confundido, el no había notado ningún animatronic

El hombre regordete suspiro, el pensaba que los animatronics se habían portado bien con el hombre por alguna razón sin embargo nada mas lejos de la verdad

-Olvídalo, puedes irte- Le dijo al de los anteojos, este solo asintió y milagrosamente logro abrir la puerta para salir

Y así fue, ni los animatronics ni el dueño tampoco supieron nunca de la ceguera de The moles y este nunca supo que su vida corrió peligro a manos de unos animatronicos asesinos...

Resultado de la moneda de la fortuna: ah sido lanzada tres veces

1° Primer resultado: Sello= Muerte

2° Segundo resultado: Cara= Vida

3° Tercer resultado: Cara= Vida

_**...**_

_**The Mole**_ sigue siendo utilizable

Seleccione el siguiente personaje

Ankoku: Monedita estas siendo demasiado misericordiosa -.-, me quede bastante trabada con el ciego y temo que el capitulo me haya quedado muy corto pero... ¿¡Como esperan que meta a un ciego en una pizzeria super peligrosa y lo haga sobrevivir?!

La verdad suelo ser algo exigente con mis propias historias y la verdad este no me gusto mucho, siento que les falle al no saber utilizar bien y a mi favor la ceguera de The Mole ;-; Gomenazai, I'm so sorry aun así espero que si les guste a pesar de que a mi realmente no me agrado mucho

También me eh creado un Facebook para estar en contacto con varios de ustedes que me querían hablar por ahí así que si quieren tenerme en facebook búsquenme como "Ankoku Chan" simplemente, tengo la imagen de mangle humanizada de avatar y varias imágenes de los FNaF en version humana así que pueden pasarse por hay también si quieren ver las imagenes


End file.
